When love happens
by Calzona.Freak
Summary: Angela breaks the ice between Maura and Jane forcing dialogue about their feelings for one another. This snowballs their life into what we know as rizzles. A story about love, life and friendship. This story is G!P, don't like don't read. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.
1. Chapter - 1

Present

Maura had been cleared by her doctor to workout weeks ago, yet today was the first time she went running with Jane.

Jane had tried to get Maura out of the funk she has been in lately after the donation of her kidney to her half-sister Cailin. All Maura seemed to want was some kind of "thank you" from Hope since Cailin didn't know that the donation came from Maura. She told Jane that the gift of life was all the thanks she needed but deep down Maura longed for the acknowledgement of her sacrifice by Hope.

Jane was starting to get fed up with the mood Maura was in and let it slip that she thought Maura would feel much better when she got back in shape... "Are you saying that I am fat and out of shape?" asked Maura. Sensing the dangerous territory she was in, Jane deflected and changed the subject by telling Maura that she had to stop hoping for the "thank you" from her mother.

Jane and Maura had been arguing a lot lately. Deciding that this was not the place nor the time to start arguing, Jane distracted Maura with the fact that they were running towards the parade and that Angela and baby TJ would be there waiting for them already. Maura loved baby TJ and could not wait to one day have a baby of her own.

Maura had some bad news though. The reason for her depression was not as trivial as Jane thought. It was not just because Hope hadn't thanked her for her kidney, no, this went much deeper. This hit the nerve right at her core. The reason she breathed, the reason she loved.

Flashback/Background 

_Ever since Maura was a little girl, she wanted a family of her own. One that she would love and cherish. Children she would not ship off to boarding schools, a partnership with someone who loved as hard and loyally as she did. A yard to play in with her children, a home and not a house where people merely stayed. She wanted everything she didn't have as a child. She felt that she needed to prove that she could love and be loved._

 _She was well on her way to achieving all of this. As she always does, she excelled and strived to achieve all of her dreams. One of those dreams was the partner of a lifetime. Someone whom she could depend on. Someone who loved her unconditionally. Someone who loved her not for her money or her looks. Someone who loved her for her and not for who she knew. She found that person in the strangest of ways, in a prostitute, or so it seemed._

 _Jane Rizzoli was undercover in the drug unit when they met. She was a prostitute with no ID, no money and starving. Stanley, the owner of the Division One Cafe, was being his usual pain in the ass self by not giving Jane the "day old donut and bad coffee" which she would pay for at the end of her shift. In popped Maura recommending that due to Jane's "office hours" as a prostitute, Jane should rather opt for a healthier meal._

 _Maura had been annoying Jane about her eating habits since that day and Jane would not have it any other way. They started off as best friends. The occasional movie night over at Maura's Beacon Hill home turned into a ritual. Every Friday neither could wait until they got off work._

 _Maura had seen the secret glances Jane gave her. At first she thought that she was mistaken, but after a while, Jane become more confident in her staring. They lasted longer and that is when Maura realised that that was not the way best friends looked at each other._

 _Maura also became more open with her flirting. She used to be very subtle and hid her obvious attraction to Jane very well. Well, that is what she thought. That is what they both thought._

 _Everyone knew about the two of them before they knew it themselves. Detective Frost knew Jane better than anyone else and could see that his friend had fallen for the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Frost too was the only person other than Jane's closest family members, who knew about her condition. Jane was born with male genitalia and was not ready to let Maura know about her condition. They had been friends for over 5 years and this was still a secret. The more Jane fell in love with Maura, the more difficult it became to hide her condition._

 _She hid it very well, with years of tucking experience. She has found that tucking with a gaff is far better than with tape._

 _Angela was the one to break the news to the girls. She was never one to mince her words. Everyone had just gotten tired of walking on eggshells around the topic of Maura and Jane being head over heels in love with one another but denying it. She sat them down one Friday evening and let them have it. "Ma, what is going on?" Jane asked seriously. "What was so serious that I had to come over to Maura's place for you to tell me?" Annoyed not because her Ma called her over there to talk to her but because she would definitely have to be using the guest bathroom to take care of the monster that had been woken every time she as little as thought about Maura._

 _"Ma, come on... What is wrong? Are you dying or something?" Jane questioned the matriarch of the family. It was a bit puzzling that her Ma would tell her something as serious as that when Maura was there but then again, she did think of Maura as her own daughter too._

 _"Angela, please put your daughter out of her misery. We both know that she is not one for surprises and before she becomes miserable and we both have to suffer." Maura laughed. Secretly Maura felt exactly like Jane. She wanted to know what Angela needed to talk to them about so that the older lady might leave and she can spend the rest of the night with her 'friend'._

 _But Jane has been very distant lately and Maura didn't know why._

 _Angela loved being dramatic, so it was no different when she sent Jane a text summoning her to Maura's place around 7pm that evening to discuss something URGENTLY! Angela started talking... For the first time in her life, Jane witnessed Angela stammering. Not knowing exactly how to put it she just blurted it out: "You two need to have sex! You are driving everyone insane and you are wasting each others' time! You could have been together for a long time already but you are both too proud to admit that you are in love with each other."_

 _Both of them shocked, just sat there with their mouths hanging open. How could Angela know about their feelings for one another? How could anyone else know about their feelings? Maura thought about it and figured that Jane must have told Frost about her feelings and he must have told Korsak because she knew that she hadn't told anyone. Meanwhile Jane was trying to work out who Maura had been running to, telling them about her feelings like a little girl. Angela thanked the shocked women for their time, got up and excused herself._

 _Just before closing the back door leading to the cottage on Maura's property Angela turned to the women, winked and told them to get on with it._

Let's see how this is accepted. Please let me know if you would like me to continue...


	2. Chapter - 2

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I will definitely be continuing the story now. I am new at this and I have corrected some of the mistakes in the previous chapter. Again, I do not own anything and this is a G!P story, don't like don't read. I also forgot to mention that it was sort of canon'ish Season 4. How they met and fell in love was basically one giant flashback, flashbacks from now on will be in Italics and thank you to my girlfriend for being my Beta.**

 _The days leading up to the surgery had Maura in a frenzy. She was nervous all the time, no one has ever needed her in this way. "What if she screwed up and her kidney wasn't good enough?" She thought. Not even work could distract her from her foolish thoughts. As foolish as she knew they were, they had still caused such a distraction that the people around her noticed. Susie Chang, the senior criminalist in the lab, brought this distraction to the attention of Lt. Cavanaugh. She did this not to be a snitch, but because she felt that it would be in the best interest of Maura and the current investigation if she just stayed home and relaxed. Cavanaugh agreed and requested that the medical examiner take off the rest of the days preceding her surgery._

This "benching" is what lead to her current depression. Maura thought as she ran with Jane. If Susie had not tattled on her she would not be in this predicament. Jane could tell that Maura wanted to tell her something. She just did not know what it was. She was also too afraid to ask the medical examiner what was on her mind fearing a tearful outburst. As they drew closer to where Angela and baby TJ were, Jane started to slow down giving Maura the opportunity to maybe say what was on her mind before they joined the rest of the family at the parade. Maura passed her and went to stop just beside Angela. She was ready to burst into tears and Angela saw this. As Jane approached, Angela smacked her on her shoulder! "Janie! Look what you have done to Maura! I told you that running all the way over here would not be a good idea after the surgery she has had!" Jane was so confused until she turned and looked at Maura who had now already shed a few tears. Concerned, Jane questioned "Maura baby... What's the matter? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?"  
Jane got another smack from her mother and yelled out "Ma! Stop hitting me. I didn't know that the run would not be good for Maura. Her doctor cleared her weeks ago?"

"Angela, it is alright. I am not in pain from running." Maura said in between sobs. Facing Jane who was completely lost at the moment, "all the way over here I have been trying to think about how I am going to tell you..." Maura said, now crying.  
"Tell me what?" Jane asked moving over to Maura and taking small hands into her own scarred hands. "I was going to wait until we were alone, but this is eating me up. Slowly from the inside, it is killing me.", said Maura.

"Jane, I am pregnant!"

Angela was seeing stars! Another grandchild! She could barely keep her excitement contained. "Well then dear, why is that such a bad thing? I am so happy that I will be getting another grandbaby!"

"Of course you are Ma!" Jane directed at her mother still also confused as to why this is such a bad thing that it would be 'eating her up from the inside' as Maura put it. Jane knew that she had always wanted children. Why would she be this sad about it? Maybe the reality of it was not as Maura expected. Maybe she in fact didn't want to have a family with Jane. So many insecurities started flooding Jane's mind and Maura could see this on her face.

"How far along are you Mau...? Wait, didn't you just have surgery? Did you guys do this after the surgery? Jane, didn't the doctor say no 'hanky panky' so soon after Maura's surgery... No wonder she is in pain!" Angela could not help but question.

"Ma! Seriously?!" Jane spat. "I think that we should go home Maura." Just as Jane finished her sentence, Frankie joined the ladies. "Why do you look like you've won the lottery Ma?" Frankie asked. As she was about to answer, Jane looked over at her mother and mouthed for her to zip it. She then asked her brother if he could give them a lift home as Maura was not feeling well. This is when they noticed that he had a motorbike with him.

Just then, they all heard a loud bang! There had been a single gunshot. Making sure that her family was safe Jane looked around searching the crowd and the surrounding buildings for any sight of the shooter. Looking up she saw an open window with a curtain blowing. She then instructed her mother to get to safety with TJ while her and Frankie raced off in the direction of the building. Maura rushed over to the scene and realised that the victim was the State Senator Erica Humphrey-Miller. Jane and Frankie had rushed up the stairs trying to locate the apartment the shot had been fired from.

They searched the apartment for any evidence and only found what looked like vomit on the floor. Making their way back down to the street after clearing the apartment and being satisfied that there was nothing they would be able to find without the help of CSU, they saw Maura next to the body of the senator with her father beside himself having witnessed his daughter's death.  
She suffered from what looked like a very professional assassination. One clean shot to the forehead. Jane called it in and also arranged for an extra squad car to take her and Maura home. The department will have to get Dr. Pike to continue with this investigation, because she needed to go home and be with Maura.

When the rest of Jane's team arrived she made sure that her mother and TJ were safe and on their way home, handed over what she knew about the shooting to Korsak and collected Maura to head home.

The ride was quiet. Both Maura and Jane deep in thought. Jane was thinking about why Maura would not want this baby. Why it was hurting her this much to start a family with Jane. Did she not love Jane enough to carry her baby? Was it someone else's baby? All these thoughts driving her insane and when she was about to say something the cop pulled up to their home.

Jane thanked the man and followed Maura to the front door. Once inside Maura began to cry. As if a tap had been opened, the tears just flowed from her eyes. Jane could not stand seeing Maura this way and just held her. Her need to know what was going on with Maura just subsided and she just held her in her arms. Trying to make whatever is making Maura feel this way disappear. They stood in the foyer for what felt like hours but was only minutes when Maura pulled away from Jane. She looked into those chocolate eyes and pulled herself together. She started talking...

 _The minute Jane walked through the front door Maura jumped into her arms. She started kissing her all over her face. Shocked, Jane laughed, "If I had known that this is what I will be coming home to I would've been here sooner! Work was a bust today. No new cases and Frost was all over the ONE we did have and it was pretty straight forward. Wife killed husband because she found raunchy pictures on his phone."_

 _Maura did not care for how Jane's day went, all she cared about was that Jane was home and she was sooooo in the mood. She put a finger to Jane's lips to quiet the detective. Sometimes she was pretty bad at detecting, Maura thought as she leaned in to kiss Jane on the lips. The lips she had been dreaming about since Jane left for work that morning. It had been the third day home after Cavanaugh suggested she stay at home before her surgery and doing nothing all day was starting to drive her insane. Tonight she was going to take out all of that frustration. She was going to make love to Jane so many times that she would forget about having been bored all day and about being nervous for the surgery._

 _Jane dropped her bag and kicked the door closed. She moved towards the stairs with Maura in her arms, legs around Jane's waist. Deciding against stopping to grab a beer as was her plan before Maura 'ambushed' her at the door, she made her way up the stairs all the while kissing her very, very hot girlfriend._

 _At the top of the stairs Jane saw that the bedroom door was ajar and a dim light was shining through the crack. Breaking the kiss, Jane realised that she hadn't checked the back door and Angela could waltz right in at anytime. Maura sensed the dark haired woman's fear and reassured her that she had indeed locked the door a while ago. Maura had this all planned out and was not going to let anything get in the way of their evening together._

"I'm pregnant Jane." Maura said quietly between sobs.

"Yes, I got that part." Jane said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter - 3

**Thank you for all the positive feedback. This chapter took a while longer than expected, please enjoy and thank you once again to my Beta the lovely ClaireBear.  
**

"I'm pregnant Jane." Maura said quietly between sobs.

"Yes, I got that part." Jane said sarcastically, realising only once the words had left her mouth that now was not the time for her sarcasm. Jane desperately needed to know why this fact upset Maura so much and that is when her mother's invasive question rang in her mind. " _How far along are you?..._ " Jane remembered her mother asking. "Maura, how far along are you? We haven't... since... well the last time we..." Jane tried to remember the last time they were intimate. All she could remember was the days leading up to Maura's surgery, since tests taken before being cleared for the surgery revealed that she was not pregnant. Was Maura pregnant when she went under the knife? Is that what was upsetting her?

Maura stood there, tears flowing from her eyes. "Jane." Maura pleaded.

"It happened the last time we had intercourse Jane. With the candles and the roses, and the shower, and it was perfect, and this baby..." Maura said putting her hands on her stomach."...this baby was made in love..."

 _Jane stood in front of their bedroom door, she put Maura down. Maura quickly went into the room closing the door behind her. Confused, Jane stood standing by the door, she heard Maura moving around in the room and then there was silence. Maura called for Jane to enter the room a minute later. She paused before she reached for the doorknob, something felt special about this night. Once she opened the door, her senses went into overdrive... There were candles all over the room. The smell of vanilla and lavender filled the air... There were rose petals leading up to the bed and that is when she saw her girlfriend in the middle of their bed. Naked and waiting for her. Jane thought out loud "God, I am lucky!"_

 _Jane was intoxicated by Maura. She felt a stirring inside her. Jane became more alive than she had felt in a long while._ _She was so hard by this time and could not wait to just 'dive in'... She took in all the beauty around her and moved closer to the bed, ripping off her shirt and then her tank top, freeing her breasts. Moving her hands down, she loosened her belt and let her slacks fall to her ankles. Next were her tented boxers, freeing her glorious member. It sprang straight up almost reaching over Jane's bellybutton. Maura's mouth watered at this sight._

 _Jane started at the foot of the bed, slowly crawling towards her girlfriend. She kissed her petite feet one at a time. This sent chills up Maura's spine. Moving up towards her ultimate goal, Jane placed kisses along Maura's wonderfully toned calves. When she reached Maura's knees, Jane was nearly knocked out by the intoxicatingly sweet aroma that was Maura's arousal. Spreading her legs and moving between them Jane could see the glistening between Maura's folds. Even in the dim lighting Jane could see how wet Maura was for her. Deciding not to continue the tease, Jane started at Maura's knee, taking a long swipe with her ready tongue towards Maura's radiating centre... Soon Maura's hands were full of dark locks directing Jane towards her throbbing centre, but Jane had other plans. Although she loved the taste of Maura on her lips, now was not the time for that. She may have been teasing Maura but it also affected her. Jane needed some attention soon or else she would explode like an inexperienced teenager._

 _She took one swipe through Maura's slick centre with her warm tongue and moved up. Usually she would slowly plant sensual kisses all the way up to the blonde's beautiful twin peaks but right now all Jane could think about was sinking her very erect cock into Maura's tight, wet and warm centre._ _Aligning her shaft with Maura's waiting pussy, Jane took a deep breath before entering her_ _girlfriend._ _With one smooth motion, Jane leaned forward thrusting into Maura's centre_ , _breaking the barrier of warmth that enticed her imagination._

 _Maura shuddered beneath Jane as she was being stretched to accommodate the girth of her girlfriend's thick member. A feeling she loved, being filled by Jane. Maura, loving the feeling thought out loud..."more!"... Jane smiled at the thought of filling her love with the symbol of her passion...and felt her member swell even more inside the sweet receiving flower that was her lover's womanhood._

 _After a few thrusts, Maura began rolling her hips and moaning louder._ _Jane enjoyed the feeling of knowing that she and Maura moved in unison, setting off what felt like sparks of life flowing from her tower into the gentle garden of Maura's loins. Jane knew what this meant. She too was grateful because she could feel Maura receive her thick love with ease. Jane upped the speed and power of her thrusts as Maura arched her back. Jane took one of Maura's breasts into her mouth and sucked hard on the pink nipple, knowing that this was sure to send her girlfriend over the edge. And that it did._

 _Maura felt bursts of electricity move from her hard nipples to the core of her centre...and this is what moistened the ride for the love of her life she thought. Enjoying Jane's movement on top of her, Maura moved her soft hands over the muscles that Jane worked on so hard in her daily gym routine...They felt like mountains of flesh, yet soft, not like a man's but nurturing and sweet like a woman's love._

 _Panting, Jane tried to stay on top of Maura so that she could stay inside of her lover but she lacked the energy. Rolling over on to her back, Jane looked over to Maura. Their eyes said it all. Maura moved closer to Jane and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Jane never understood how just one kiss could reignite the fire inside her loins._

 _She returned the kiss, now more frantic. Hands started exploring. Venturing between valleys of pleasure and beauty. Maura's soft tongue brushed Jane's full lips seeking entrance to her beautiful mouth. The kiss was deepened although neither of them thought it possible. Jane was ready to go again in no time. Jane's stamina always thrilled Maura, and this time was no different. She felt a need stir deep within her. A need that could only be satisfied with her on her knees..._

 _Maura got onto her knees and waited for Jane to satisfy her._

 _Jane knew what this meant, Maura being on her knees. She followed Maura and stood behind her. Maura was dripping wet, displaying her most vulnerable self to her girlfriend. When Maura was in this position Jane knew that she did not want to make sweet, passionate love. No, when Maura got onto her knees Jane knew that she wanted to be fucked. Hard, fast, deep. This is the only time the prim and proper doctor lost control. The only time she cursed and Jane loved knowing that she could do that to her conservative girlfriend._

Jane stood looking at Maura, waiting for her to elaborate on why it was such a bad thing that she was pregnant. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Maura, through teary eyes saw the moment Jane understood. A single tear rolled down the detective's cheek. "You were pregnant during the surgery." she said softly. Jane was no doctor but she knew that that could not have been good. And Maura being a doctor knew the consequences of the surgery and that is why she was so distraught.

Maura moved towards the lounge, feeling weak and defeated. She sat down and Jane followed her sitting down right next to her. Taking Maura's hands into her own, Jane looked up at Maura and said "everything will be ok, we will get through this. We can make an appointment to go and see our gynaecologist as soon as possible. I am sure we can get an emergency appointment. Maybe the anaesthesia didn't even do anything to our baby..."

That is when Maura spoke. "Jane, the baby would not have been affected by the anaesthesia because I would have been in the first week of pregnancy. The golden week, where nothing I do would affect the foetus because there was no placenta yet and the baby was not reliant on my blood." Once again, this left Jane confused and Maura could see this.

"Jane, I was on heavy pain management drugs for weeks after the surgery! I took Vicodin every day!" Maura had now began crying again.

"Once the fertilized egg implants in the womb, a major concern is that a medication will cross the placenta into the baby's bloodstream and disrupt development. The type and severity of harm that a drug can cause often depends on the stage of pregnancy. The most severe birth defects usually occur during the first trimester—particularly weeks 2 through 8—when the major organs and body parts develop." Maura google-mouthed even more when she was upset Jane thought.

"For example, babies are at greater risk of having a neural tube birth defect if their mothers take opioids, prescription painkillers such as oxycodone (OxyContin and generics) and hydrocodone combined with acetaminophen (Lortab, Vicodin and generics) during the first two months of pregnancy according to results from a 12-year analysis conducted by researchers at Boston University and the CDC published in 2013." Maura continued.

"I took Vicodin, Jane."

"I took lots and lots of Vicodin!"

"I took it even when I was not in physical pain, I took it when I thought about Hope, I took it when I thought about Cailin." Maura stated.

Jane took Maura in her arms and held her tightly. "Everything will be ok..." Jane tried to reassure Maura, but she knew that her girlfriend's big brain would not allow her to believe a single word she said.

"Have you not heard a single word that I have said Jane?" Maura asked sounding annoyed. Jane tried hard not to take offense in what Maura said and let it slide. She knew that Maura had not meant to be so mean.

"Do you know what neural tube defects are Jane?" Maura said condescendingly.

"Spina bifida, this is when the foetal spinal column doesn't close completely. There is usually nerve damage that causes at least some paralysis of the legs." Maura spat.  
"Then there is anencephaly. In anencephaly, most of the brain and skull do not develop. Babies with anencephaly are usually either stillborn or die shortly after birth. A BABY BORN WITH LITTLE TO NO BRAIN, JANE!" At this point Maura was shouting. " I could go on... Chiari malformation causes the brain tissue to extend into the spinal canal. Encephalocele which affects the skull, iniecephaly which results in severe neck problems..." Maura was furious at the fact that Jane seemed to think that this baby would be fine... Born with an extra toe or something that can be fixed or cured, if the baby would be born alive at all.

"Jeez Maur. Sometimes I wish that you didn't know everything! You said it yourself, the baby might also not have any of these bad things. You said that they are at a 'greater risk', not that they will definitely have it." Jane said sadly now also crying.

"We just have to have faith and believe that everything will be alright" Jane said.

Just before Maura could say anything, they heard the doorbell. They were both surprised because they were not expecting anyone and if it was Jane's mother, she would have spared them no courtesy by ringing the doorbell.

Jane wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up to answer the door, leaving Maura on the couch.

The blonde then realised that what she was about to say may have been a big mistake, and she was now grateful that they had been interrupted by whomever was at the door. Curious, Maura followed Jane to the door after noticing Jane take a moment to compose herself before opening the door.

By the time Maura reached the foyer, Jane had opened the door and her mother was now standing beside Jane. Not saying a word, Angela moved towards Jane and took her into her arms. Jane broke down and cried in her mother's arms. Angela knew that Jane never cried, especially in front of Maura, so whatever was going on at the moment, was big. Angela did what any mother would do, just held her sobbing child as tight as she could. After a while, Angela looked over the tall detective's shoulder to see the small blonde standing behind them and in the same tearful condition as her daughter. She let go of Jane and moved towards Maura. The petite blonde fit perfectly into the embrace of the older Italian just as she fit perfectly into that of Jane. When Angela pulled back, she held Maura's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You girls need to tell me what is going on, I have never seen you like this. And please don't try to lie to me and say that nothing is wrong, you know that you will get hives. I'll put on the kettle for some tea since coffee is no longer an option for you Maura, would you like that?" Angela said very motherly.

"Thanks Ma, but that won't be necessary. Maura and I need to talk." Jane said trying not to sound rude.

Maura, not wanting to be alone with Jane right now told Angela that she would love some tea. This hurt Jane and she stormed upstairs, leaving the two women she loved the most standing in the foyer.

Jane closed the guest bedroom door and went to sit on the bed. Laying down a few minutes later, in hopes that Maura would have followed her upstairs, she closed her eyes.

Downstairs, Maura helped Angela prepare the tea in silence. Angela was the first to speak as she handed Maura a cup of warm herbal tea.  
"Look, I don't know what is going on between you and my Janie. You said that you are pregnant, so I gather that it has something to do with that. I know that you girls think that I am nosy and always want to butt in but let me just tell you one thing Maura, nothing is ever as bad as it seems when you are facing it with the love of your life. I know that Jane is not as an emotional person as you are and she says things before she thinks, but go up there and be with her. You and I both know that she is the most loyal person in the world and that she will do whatever it takes for those she loves."

Maura took a sip of her tea and spoke with tears in her eyes. "There is something wrong with the baby."  
"I harmed our baby." This is the first time that Maura referred to the baby as "theirs". Since finding out that she was pregnant and then realising the consequences of being pregnant, she distanced herself from the pregnancy. Not wanting to feel anything for a pregnancy she knew would lead to a bad outcome.

"When we first heard that our little girl was different, that she was a girl and not the boy we thought we were having, it was difficult. But no matter what happens, whatever is 'wrong'... Nothing can come between you and your child. We didn't care that she was different, all we cared about was that we had her. She was our beautiful baby." Angela said softly.

"So whatever you girls are facing, face it together. You may not think it, but Jane is hurting just as much as you are." Angela added.

"I did this to the baby, Angela. How can I face Jane? How can I face this baby when it might be born without a brain? If the baby might never walk... And I did this to the baby! How do I live knowing that I caused so much pain?" Maura said, her voice dripping with sorrow.

"So you are not even sure that the baby is sick?" Angela questioned. "Oh Maura sweetie, we don't know for sure yet. Why don't you wait until you are certain about these defects? For all you know your baby is as perfect as he or she should be. Don't beat yourself up until you are certain about anything and even then, don't beat yourself up. Everything happens for a reason. I know that what I say doesn't mean anything now, but please just relax." Angela pleaded with Maura. She stepped around the kitchen counter to where Maura was seated and gave the tired looking young woman a hug and said, "Go up to Janie. I will be in the cottage if you need anything."

Maura said her goodbyes to Angela and made her way upstairs. When she reached their room she found it empty. Going back to the guest bedroom, Maura quietly opened the door and walked in. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to a sleeping Jane, or so she thought. Jane's back was toward Maura, but she was awake. She was going to turn around and then Maura began talking.

"Jane, I know that you are asleep. I wish that I could say this to you when you are awake but I am not strong enough. I am afraid that I have ruined this. I have harmed our baby. I wanted the pain to go away. Not the pain from the surgery, the pain of my messed up life. The pain of being alone. I know that you are there for me and that I am not alone, but when I see you with your family... Even though you act all annoyed, you love having them around, you love it when your mother invades your space. I thought that when I found Hope and Cailin, we would automatically have all of that. You know how that all turned out and then I give my kidney to an ungrateful half-sister. Turns out I was pregnant while doing this and now our baby might be harmed. How great is that? I love you Jane and I know that you want me to have faith and pray that this baby is ok, but science does not allow me that courtesy. I am sorry. I am sorry that I screwed up our dream."


	4. Chapter - 4

Maura and Jane decided to take the next day off from work to visit their OB/GYN.

Being the chief Medical Examiner of The Commonwealth of Massachusetts had its perks, like getting an appointment the day after you called, to see the most sought-after OB/GYN in Boston.

Being the girlfriend of Boston's finest homicide detective also had its perks. If you, for instance, could not get out of the shower because you felt like the burden on your shoulders was just too heavy and you could not move for nearly an hour until said girlfriend opened the shower, picked you up, and carried you to your room. This girlfriend then, just holds you because she is trying to pick up all the shattered pieces of your soul, trying to glue it all back together with her tears… All of this then makes you late for your appointment with an OB/GYN who has a waiting list to the waiting list of patients who would like to see her, but then because your girlfriend is Boston's finest, she gets you there just in time, thanks to her siren and a good couple of words I would not like to repeat.

 **Jane's POV**

Finally, in the exam room, we waited to be seen by the doctor. Maura had been asked to disrobe as one of the overly friendly nurses lead us to the doctor's rooms and for the first time I could remember, she was shy to do it in front of me. I hadn't really seen her body since the operation and although it had been done laparoscopically, Maura was still self-conscious. She turned away from me when she got undressed and quickly slipped on the disposable gown given to her by the nurse. After neatly folding her clothing, Maura sat down on the examination table in the middle of the room leaving her the centre of attention to anyone who entered the room and the centre of my attention. She has not met eyes with me since before getting undressed and the silence between us was becoming extremely awkward. I didn't mind that Maura didn't want me to see the tiny scars from her operation, I understood that she needed time to heal physically and emotionally. I however, didn't want to mention it to Maura because everything I have said lately sounded very creepy and like I just said it so that Maura would stop sulking.

Thankfully, a soft knock on the door broke the awkward silence. With the knock, the doctor prepared the patients for her entrance rather than seek permission for her to enter the room. As she entered, she greeted Maura and introduced herself to me. The doctor jumped straight in and began the consultation with a few questions, the usual, 'when was the first day of your last period?'; 'any illnesses to be noted'; 'any symptoms other than no period?'… That kind of thing.

Once the doctor asked all the questions she wanted to and was satisfied with the answers Maura gave she asked about how Maura got pregnant and the reason she was so alarmed when she called to make the appointment. Maura started with how she got pregnant in the first place including my condition and then she moved onto why she was worried about the pregnancy. All the while, I was nearly the colour of the crimson office chair in one corner of the room having had my physical anatomy discussed in such… medical terms and then the shenanigans that landed up with Maura pregnant, because my girlfriend cannot just say that 'we had sex and I fell pregnant' no… She all but gave the doctor the colour of our bedsheets that night… At some point the two doctors in the room noticed my embarrassment and burst out laughing. It was the first time I had seen Maura laugh since the beginning of this ordeal.

Maura noticed the way I was looking at her and slowly the awkwardness returned, just then, the doctor continued with the consultation. Because it was still fairly early in the pregnancy, a transvaginal ultrasound had to be done. I only know what it is called because when the doctor was preparing the transducer my eyes grew to the size of golf balls, trying to understand how she was going to do an ultrasound of Maura's belly with the wand. Dr. Abdull laughed and explained that an abdominal ultrasound was not an option because it was too early in the pregnancy and reassured me that this way would not hurt Maura or the baby, that it may only cause some discomfort. I sat there, trying not to show the obvious concern for Maura when she took my hand and told me that she would be fine. That she has had this procedure done before and with a wink she added that the transducer had nothing on me. Once again, I felt flushed as I realised that the doctor had heard the last part of Maura's reassurance and softly giggled.

Once the wand, as they call it, had been inserted around 3 inches an image appeared on the monitor it was connected to, then the most amazing sound I have ever heard resonated in the small room. It was the heartbeat. It was slow and faint, but it was there. An emotion I don't know swept over me and tears began rolling down my cheeks. I leaned over Maura and placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead, silently thanking her for this amazing gift. While wiping my tears, I saw what looked to be the same emotion in Maura's eyes. I could not place it. It was not just love, no, it was more of a mixture of pride, love, excitement and fear. Yes, I saw the fear in her eyes. I think that the fear I felt was totally different to the fear felt by Maura. I was afraid of not being able to be a good mother, and the fear in Maura's eyes was that of not being able to protect this baby. Fear that stopped her from feeling a connection to our baby. Sometimes I wished that Maura did not know as much as she did. It made her feel less. I didn't want her to feel like 'something' was growing inside of her. I wanted her to feel like it was our baby, and that until we definitively knew that there might be complications, I wanted her to enjoy the start of our family. I wanted to live in a perfect little bubble where nothing could go wrong, but then again, when did that ever happen in reality?!

Once again, I was brought out of my head by the voice of the doctor as she began talking about our next steps while concluding the ultrasound.

"I take it that Maura has explained to you what Neural Tube Defects are, but I am going to explain it again because I think that it is important for both of you to hear it from someone else, please feel free to stop me and ask as many questions as you wish. I would like for you to walk away here today knowing as much as possible, leaving little room for confusion and managing your expectations about the road ahead." said Dr. Abdull.

 **Maura's POV**

As we walked to the doctors' rooms, a very polite nurse asked me to change into the awful disposable gown in order for the doctor to complete the examination. As soon as she handed me the gown, I started praying that there was a bathroom in the examination room. I didn't want to have to take off all of my clothing in front of Jane and I was not going to ask her to leave the room. I think that I would have hurt her even more by doing so. Stepping inside of the room I realise that there is nowhere to change privately and I decide to just turn my back towards Jane. I hope that she doesn't notice this, but I know that she will… She is a detective after all.

I slipped on the gown and neatly folded my clothing, placing it on a beautiful crimson chair in one corner of the room. I could see the hurt on Jane's face but there was nothing I could do about that, because talking about it would just lead to one of us crying, if not both of us, and this was just not the time or place for that.

I was feeling very needy, for once I needed Jane to fuss over me and tell me how beautiful I was. How beautiful my scars made me. That I had no need to hide from her. But, for the first time ever, Jane Rizzoli did not run her mouth. 'She always runs her mouth. She never thinks before she speaks?' Maura thought as she sat waiting for Dr. Abdull. 'Have I broken the once wild spirit of Jane Rizzoli?'

There was an awkward silence between us that was broken by the knock on the doctor. Dr. Abdull entered the room with a wave of self-confidence as always. I had always wished to be as charming and self-confident as Megan. We were college roommates, I was the one always studying and Megan was the one always partying, I honestly don't know how she managed to pass as well as she did. A small chuckle manages to escape my mouth unnoticed by the two other women in the room as I reminisce. We were great friends though, all through medical school and residency. We have still kept in contact but life happened and we stopped calling as much and soon thereafter the visiting also diminished. There is the occasional email regarding a medical conference here and there, but we're not as close as we used to be. Like I said, life just happened.

The two left the doctor's appointment reeling! So many thoughts about their next steps and how it would affect the rest of their lives. How will they let the rest of their families know? Should they even tell their families? Should they terminate? The first try at a diagnosis will only be around 12 weeks and then the definitive diagnosis will be around 19-20 weeks. So they will have to wait until then.

Jane pulled over near a park. She could no longer take the silence. She turned and faced Maura in the passenger seat. "Maura, I hate seeing you so sad. And whatever you're feeling, it's ok to feel it, alright. Just say it. Let me in, I can't help you if I don't know what is going on in that big brain of yours."

Maura took Jane's hand in her tiny hands. She looked into the eyes of her lover. Tears rolling down her cheeks…She started talking… "I am scared Jane, and for the first time I am afraid that there is nothing you can do to protect me…"

 **Please be kind! Finals kicked my a$$, I apologise for the long wait. And I am not a doctor... ALL medical terms and procedures come from google... lol**


	5. Chapter - 5

**AN:** **HAPPY NEW YEARS! May you have a prosperous year ahead!**

 **Thank you for following this story, all your comments and suggestions are highly appreciated.  
As always, I do not own any of the characters. This is a G!P story, don't like, don't read. Please enjoy!  
**

 ***Chapter 5***

Jane can't help silently giggling while watching Maura wriggle into her Louis Vuitton knee length A-line skirt. The snaps at the very top were not having it. They would not close for anything in this world. No matter how nicely Maura pleaded with them. But that's just how Jane liked it, her wardrobe leaving Maura vulnerable to Jane's advances was a great opportunity for Jane to grab hold of her sultry, sexy girlfriend from behind.

Watching Maura wriggle into her skirt caused the leggy brunette to twirl her fingers around her long hair and smile while leaning against the door post. "What are you looking at?" Maura asked turning toward Jane, with a frown on her face, that looked like someone stole her favourite Polo sweater. "Well, nothin' special, just my gorgeous lady with sexy legs and a brain that holds its own against Nobel Prize winners." Jane felt the stare Maura was giving her from way across the room and thought of something clever to say to calm her love down. "Maur, you're gorgeous and we're having a baby soon, you didn't think that you would fit into your favourite skirt for much longer did ya?" As Jane approached Maura, she felt relieved as Maura smiled from the corners of her cute mouth, she loved the shade of peach lipstick Maura applied - it made her think of her favourite Thanksgiving dessert.

"Come here." Jane said reassuringly making Maura feel tons better, not like the whale she thought she was turning into, Maura appreciated being with a woman who understood that cellulite and puffing up was part of the deal when one was pregnant. A lover who made her feel sexy even on the day she didn't actually fit into her favourite skirt any longer. Jane pulled Maura closer toward her from behind, widening her stance to receive her shorter girlfriend. Jane's crisp white shirt wrapped around her muscular arms revealing her blue and silver Omega watch her Father gave her before he left her Mother. Black slacks, with a black leather belt, white shirt and sensible black boots, comfortable enough for chasing bad guys. Jane's wardrobe was worlds apart from Maura's sophisticated Louis Vuitton garb she thought, but oh how she loved the tight-fitting sleek wardrobe her woman wore, it gave her a sure hard on. Shaking her head, as if to clear the vulgar thoughts that were crossing her mind and making her ready to perform, Jane said, "You look wonderful babe, we just gotta go shopping in the mom-to-be section at Sears from now on."

Just then both of their phones rang, and they answered. "Rizzoli" … "Isles". As if in unison they said, "I'm on my way". Maura changed into looser fitting clothing which she mostly wore on weekends, thinking to herself that she must go shopping soon with Angela. Because she knew just how much Jane loathed the clothing stores she visited.

Frankie welcomed Maura and Jane to the crime scene, at the 24th Annual Boston Fashion Week show in one of Boston's upper-class neighbourhoods. The body of a 23-year-old Blonde woman, wearing nothing but underwear was found sprawled in the back alley of the venue. "What do we have here", Korsak asked with a stern look on his face. "Looks like another slaying, a cleaner at the fashion show discovered the woman's body at 8am this morning when he was taking out the garbage." Frankie said. "Another homicide where the target was a gorgeous blonde in the prime of her modelling career, yeah I spoke to her agent earlier and she had no enemies, her death came as a shock to her fellow runway stars. Yeah they were all competing for the top spot on America's Next Top Model." Frankie said, as he turned to one of the beat cops. "Isn't that the show with Tyra Banks?" Asked Jane. "Come on you guys this is no time for pleasantries we have to get on with it and I have to release the body, we have an appointment soon. Liver temp shows that the deceased was murdered at about 7am this morning, a full hour before she was discovered." Maura blurted out, as though the mention of Tyra Banks by Jane caused some form of jealous manifesto to spurt out of her mouth.

Jane smiled and placed her hands on her hips, opening her black jacket and revealing her white shirt and leather belt, which just an hour earlier was the subject of comparison to Maura's classy wardrobe. As Maura knelt beside the young woman's slain body, she looked up at Jane and thought, _'my goodness, you're so hot right now'_ and that the pregnancy hormonal lapses in judgement were making her focus on other things instead of the crime at hand. "Anyway Jane, after you're done smirking like a pauper at an all you can eat barnyard dance, please pass me my latex gloves." As Jane passed Maura her blue latex gloves she thought, "What could have given anyone the motive to kill this young woman? What kind of enemies does a top model contestant have and when can I meet Tyra Banks." …

Tyra Banks entered the interview room at the station wearing a shimmering silver dress, revealing her long legs where a split ran all the way up to what seemed like her hips. Jane came in behind her and motioned for the long-legged dazzling model to sit down. "Well, I never thought I'd see the inside of an interview room, even more so, to be left alone in a small room with someone like you Detective Rizzoli." Tyra said with a raised eyebrow and smile from her full lips wearing the same peach coloured lipstick Maura applied this morning. "Surprises happen when we least expect it Ms Banks, here I am with one of America's most famous celebrities, now who would've thought that when I woke up this morning, admiring the sunrise that I would watch the sunset while speaking to you of all people. Let's cut the chit chat shall we, where were you between 7am and 12pm today?" Jane asked peering into Tyra Bank's big eyes.

After about 30 minutes of listening to Tyra dragging on and on about makeup routines and sound checks clearing her for the time of the murder, Jane thought about what a giant waste of time this was, and then the butterflies returned making Jane nervous once again. Today was their 12-week appointment with Dr. Abdull. Today they could find out if their baby has any defects. Or, if Jane's prayers have been answered, and they are having a perfectly healthy baby.

As if on cue, Jane's phone started buzzing, she looked down at the device she pulled from her waistband. She saw the name of the one person who could calm her down no matter how frazzled she was. Maura's voice rang though the speaker on Jane's phone and everything in the world made sense again. She answered the phone and stepped out of the interview room. Maura was reminding her about their appointment.

Tyra Banks saw a glimpse of a different side to the tough Detective Jane Rizzoli. A softer side. A side she had been hiding throughout their interview. Something was different about her now, Tyra could trust her, suddenly.

When Jane returned, Tyra had remembered some vital information about the deceased, as if prompted by Jane's phone call. She shared with Jane how the deceased had been threatening her roommate about revealing something deeply personal. In that moment, Tyra thought it was just girls trying to psych each other out during the competition but now it all makes sense. She, however, didn't know what this secret was.

"I really hope this helps with your investigation detective." Tyra said, her voice dripping with lustful want. "More than you could imagine Ms. Banks" Jane replied, trying to reign in that horse with some formality. "I think that we are done for now, would you like a ride back to your hotel?" Asked the detective.

"Certainly, if you will be escorting me, I do fear that the killer will now be after me. He might be afraid of what information I could've given the police." Tyra feigned fear.

Jane informed her that they have put her up in a different hotel for that exact reason and that all her things have been moved already. Also, that a beat cop will be escorting her instead of Jane. Tyra was immediately disappointed at the news that she would not have a go at the gorgeous Detective Jane Rizzoli in a more casual setting.

Jane also informed her that there would be a police officer at her door 24/7 until the killer had been caught.

Jane left the interview room to get the ball rolling.

One thing Jane hated, was not being able to see a case through 'til the end. Until she personally slapped the handcuffs on the scumbag who committed the crime. Unfortunately, this would be one of those times when she may not be the one arresting the criminal because she had to leave, and soon, if her and Maura were going to make it to their appointment on time.

This is an important one, Jane thought. She hardly slept for the past week, lying in bed praying for the health of their baby. And also, praying that Maura would be ok if their baby was not healthy. That was really important too, that Maura be ok. Jane had noticed that Maura had slowly been accepting that she was pregnant. Referring to the baby as 'their baby' and no longer 'it'… She also joined a prenatal yoga class. Jane even caught her shopping online for nursery furniture one day, Jane wanted to scream out of excitement but rather didn't make a big deal about it, fearing that she would scare Maura out of her new found 'interest' in all things baby.

After arranging everything regarding the security of Ms. Banks with Frankie and handing over all the notes Jane had made during her interview, she walked into the bullpen where Korsak gave her a final 'good luck with the baby things' pat on the back. She stood by her desk waiting for Maura. If she knew what was good for her, she would go downstairs and drag her girlfriend out of the morgue so that they would not be late for their appointment. As she was about to make her way to the lift, she heard the familiar "ding" it made when it arrived on the selected floor. Out stepped a woman dressed in an off-white silk shirt tucked into a black, pleated high waist culotte that looked like it could cost more than her car, but it also looked much more comfortable than the A-line skirt her beautiful girlfriend tried to squeeze into earlier. Obviously, she had 5-inch black Brian Atwood Zenith Pumps to match her outfit, the shoes would never be left behind. Jane started thinking about things not safe for the work environment…Oh what she could do to Maura in those heels, only those heels…

"Close your mouth Jane." Maura whispered in Jane's ear, smiling. Knowing that there is only one thing going through her girlfriend's mind at the moment. And they had no time for that right now, because lately Jane could not keep her hands to herself.

Jane snapped out of her daydream, grabbed her keys from her desk and headed out with Maura in tow. As they walked past the division one café, Jane gave her mother a nod thanking her for bringing Maura a change of clothes.

The drive over to the doctor was quiet, both ladies thinking about what the result of today's appointment could bring. Do they have a healthy baby, or do they start preparing for the loss of their first child? Maura' s big brain took it a step further, she was already thinking about their relationship. Would it be able to withstand the force of being pummelled by a loss this great? Would Jane blame her for murdering their baby with Vicodin? The car seemed to have stopped moving and Maura snapped out of her waking nightmare with a startle. They were at the doctors' office. Time to face the music she thought.

Jane got out and opened the passenger side door for Maura to step out of the car. She locked the car and took Maura's hand walking toward the entrance. Maura gave one big sigh and stepped over the threshold with Jane, as if mentally preparing herself for bad news.

Maura sat down in the waiting area while Jane checked them in at the reception. They were on time and the receptionist let Jane know that it would only be a few minutes until the doctor would see them.

By the time Jane joined Maura in the waiting area, one of the overly-friendly nurses called for them. Usually one sits and waits at the doctors' rooms for a few minutes, no, not today. Today when they needed those few moments to prepare themselves, the doctor seemed to be on time. Jane scoffed as she thought about all the other times she was nearly half dead and would still have to wait for a doctor to see her.

Maura gripped Jane's scarred hand tighter as they walked down the passage, totally ignoring the nurse's instructions, not because they wanted to ignore her but because they were both in their own little nervous bubbles.

By the time they reached the room the nurse realised that neither had heard a word that she had said and politely repeated herself, this time ensuring that they were paying close attention. This appointment would consist of an ultrasound scan only, checking the growth of the baby and calculating the due date, nuchal translucency and maybe also screening for any neural tube defects. If the test confirms any anomalies, their options will be presented to them by the doctor. If the tests are inconclusive, they may have to wait until the they are ready for the ultrasound around 20 weeks.

Just as the nurse finished, the doctor walked into the room greeting the couple. She tried not to make things any more awkward than they already were knowing that Maura and Jane were anxiously waiting to find out about the fate of their baby.

The doctor neatly folded a piece of tissue paper over Maura's expensive slacks and remembered how particular Maura could be when it came to her clothing and looking after it. She made sure that every inch would be protected from the sticky gel she was about to squirt onto the Medical Examiner's abdomen.

Maura was startled by the coldness of the gel even though expecting it and being somewhat prepared for it. She knew that they were minutes away from knowing what their future held. She was never one to believe in fortune tellers or clairvoyance, but somehow this felt like looking into a crystal ball. She held her breath and looked away from the monitor stationed in front of the doctor. She looked into the eyes of her lover. Her protector, silently pleading with Jane to protect her from whatever may come from this encounter.

Jane seemed to know exactly what Maura's eyes were requesting and took the blonde's trembling hand into her own and prayed for everything to be fine.

The doctor smiled as if trying to offer comfort to the nervous couple. She continued with the scan, letting them know that the growth of the baby was normal and that the baby was exactly 12 gestational weeks old. "The next part of the scan is to screen for Down's Syndrome." The doctor informed them.

After a few minutes of trying to get the right angle, she finally breathed out a huge sigh and said: "All is clear with regards to Down's Syndrome."

She looked up from the monitor and saw that Jane must have misunderstood her and she clarified: "Your baby certainly does not have Down's Syndrome, Jane. It's a good sign. I however cannot get a definitive reading with regards to the neural tube defects he or she may or may not have. I would feel more comfortable giving the screening a second look when Maura is around 19 – 20 weeks pregnant." Removing the tissue paper she had put down to protect Maura's pants from the gel, Dr. Abdull wiped the gel gently, offering Maura a clean piece to do a final sweep.

Moving over to her office in the room next to the examination room and prompting the couple to join her, she sat down and offered them leaflets as they took their seat opposite her. These were the options the nurse was talking about, Jane thought.

She began explaining to them what the law stated about abortion in Massachusetts. This was a difficult conversation to have with any parent, especially new parents. She gave them a few doctors' contact details with regards to counselling and psychological support. She strongly suggested that they speak with a professional to help them cope with the possibility of this pregnancy not ending in a way anyone ever expects, termination. She also told them that there may not be anything wrong and that they should not give up hope.

Jane and Maura were asked if they would be interested in a non-invasive blood test to make sure about the Down's Syndrome. It was something that they needed to discuss amongst themselves. "I don't need an answer right away, since the scan was clear. I thought I'd give you the option in case you wanted it." The doctor said.

The appointment ended, and the doctor handed them a few pictures of the baby, taken during the ultrasound. Jane took them smiling, knowing that everything would work out just as planned. Not by her or Maura, but by God.

They greeted the doctor and thanked her for broaching this difficult subject with the grace that she did. Letting her know that she certainly made them feel at ease and not overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Stepping out of the doctor's office they walked down the hall toward the receptionist to make their next appointment. Once that was done Jane and Maura headed to their car.

Jane gave Maura a look of joy, she glanced at Maura walking next to her, Jane could not hold it in any longer, her chocolate eyes revealing utter happiness, "You know Maur, I never thought that I would be a parent, to my own baby with someone like you." "What do you mean Jane? Is there something wrong with me?", Maura asked remembering the incident that morning and how she felt like a whale trying to fit into her favourite skirt.

Jane felt tears begin to surface and fought hard not to let her emotions show as she opened the door to her black police issue sedan, sat down behind the wheel and looked at her companion with love. "No Maur, how could you even think that I would imagine anything wrong with you? I meant to say that you are the Mother of my child, you're sophisticated and a wonderful person who I really don't deserve, there's been so much that I've been through and now, you're here..." "Whom…" Maura corrected Jane. "Huh?", Jane asked confused. "Whom I really don't deserve… and you said Who."

"Stop Jane before you start to cry, I am the one who cannot believe that someone like you would choose a person like me, who most people misunderstand." Maura started to explain in her factual way that Jane admired, moving her hands about and frowning underneath her blonde bangs, Maura started to drive Jane crazy, because as she spoke the joy was returning and the very reason Jane chose to be with Maura was revealed right there in the parking lot of the Clinic. Jane placed her index finger on Maura's gorgeous lips and moved in towards her mouth to kiss the soft lips covered in peach lipstick, she so adored.

Jane moved her scarred hand through Maura's fragrant hair, from the top of her head to the right side, the way Jane liked Maura's hair to look. And grabbed her head, moved it toward her own mouth and began kissing Maura deeply, in mid-sentence of Maura's explanation. Because all Jane could think about was how beautiful Maura looked right now and that her seed was implanted into her womb, life was growing inside of Maura that they both created, and that Jane was responsible for beginning in their moment of passion that night. The thought of that night made Jane think she could no longer hide the boner that was about to erupt in her pleated black YSL slacks. The same slacks Maura bought her as a gift on their first official date night. Jane became harder as her tongue drilled deeper into Maura's soft mouth.

The tip of Maura's tongue started to respond to Jane's and she sucked Janes tongue teasingly biting it between her perfectly capped teeth. "I think we should head home Detective Rizzoli, before we are arrested for public indecency." Maura giggled, as if indicating the role play, she wanted Jane to continue with when they arrived home. Angela would be at work at the Division One Café and they would have the whole place to themselves, she thought.

As the two women drove toward Maura's mansion, all they could think about was continuing what happened in the parking lot. Maura turned the key to her home in slow motion Jane thought, because she could no longer hide the hurried state of her arousal from Maura. As Maura turned toward Jane she whispered in her ear, "Are you still as excited as I am to arrest me…?", Jane held Maura a bit tighter than usual, gripping the prim and proper Doctor in a hold stronger than what she was used to. A nervous breath escaped from Maura's lips as she lusciously awaited her lover's next command.

"Take it all off Doctor Isles, I am not showing you any mercy, I intend to treat you with all the respect your position demands, turn around and watch me." As Maura undressed, she could feel how wet she was, as though her panties were no match for what was to come. Maura obeyed the command from her tall lover, those legs, she could not wait to see them out of her slacks. Jane slowly unbuckled her black leather belt and zipped down her trousers, peeling away the pants she could not wait to get rid of, revealing her white boxers and a mountain of readiness waiting to explode. "Get on your knees Doctor." Jane said as she motioned Maura to come closer and move towards her throbbing cock. "Now do your duty and be careful to take it nice and slow, or else there will be trouble…" Maura took Jane's member into her mouth and began to move her tongue slowly up and down Jane's wanting shaft. Moving her mouth over her lover's ready cock making it even more stiff, in what seemed like a life time Maura deliciously played and imagined that Jane's hard cock was her play thing, which she was about to mount because she could not wait any longer for Jane to enter her wet centre.

"Well done Doctor, get on the bed..." Jane said in deep breaths trying to hold back herself so that she could finish inside of her waiting girlfriend's honeypot. Maura slowly got onto the bed and saw Jane's tanned breasts become freed from her tank top, Maura loved to watch Jane undress as her long loins reminded her of a tall cup of café latte. She couldn't wait to devour Jane even more.

As Jane towered over Maura, Maura motioned as though asking if she could speak now. Jane nodded and moved her head to the side, wondering what more could come out of her lover's skilful mouth. "Detective I've been a bad Doctor, I didn't follow protocol and now I'm not sure whether you're going to release me or punish me." Jane bit her full lips and moved her handcuffs from side to side as she held it in one hand, playfully swaying the silver police issue bracelets. "Oh, I think that you know what's about to happen good Doctor." Jane's eyebrows arched, and Maura felt the walls of her …... go into spasm as she wanted Jane inside of her, but she knew that she would be handcuffed to the bedpost. Giving up all her power to Jane excited Maura even more and this spoke to her true fantasy, but how did Jane know that this is how she liked to make love, in a very submissive way with her lover pulling all the strings.

Maura's mind was calmer now as she realised that the baby, she was carrying was safe from harm and healthy. Maura thought that this role play was exactly what the Doctor ordered so that she would be able to relax and let all her stress of the weeks of worrying out. "Doctor you've really done it now and I am going to have to punish you…properly. You're already on your knees, so now you're at my mercy you hear?" Maura became more excited and let out a tiny squeal as Jane grabbed her blonde locks and gently pulled back her head, Jane whispered into Maura's ear, "Get ready..."

Maura swallowed and felt her mouth become dry with expectation of the warm hardness about to enter her from behind, which turned out to be her favourite submissive position. Why could no man guess what turned her on? Why did it take a woman to know how to do it right and without her even having to say a word, Maura knew that this was what true passion felt like and she hoped that the event would last as long as she wanted it to, Maura wanted Jane to ride her until she couldn't take it anymore. Jane could not believe that she found a lover like Maura who would give in to her deepest desire to dominate, sure she revealed the tough side of herself to Maura and to criminals who dared to cross her path but having someone being willing to submit to her desires in this way seemed like a gift wrapped up in perfect delight. Although she wanted to ride Maura hard, she thought of doing it gently so as not to harm the baby as their baby was more important than coming hard all over Maura's beautiful arched back.

Jane never thought in all the years of being a "freak of nature" as her school mates used to call her, that she would find someone who would willingly accept her condition, give her a chance to be a Mother and be an amazing lover to boot. What was she waiting for…? The two women screamed with pleasure at the rhythm of their love making, Jane uncuffed Maura as the keys were within easy reach and grabbed Maura's hands in her own as she pressed in and out of her waiting woman's pussy from behind. This was how it was supposed to be. Jane turned Maura around as the game heightened to the level both women wanted it to. They looked at each other with a smile and they both knew that this moment of intimacy will not be found with anyone else. Suddenly their thoughts gave way to pleasure and they both came in unison, very loudly. This was the first time that Jane expressed herself this way in the bedroom and the first time she uttered such a sound that she did not recognise as she felt herself come inside Maura, she knew that everything was going to be alright.

They both laid there, trying to catch their breath. Holding each other like this would be the last time, when Jane's phone rang. "Dammit! I forgot that I asked Frankie to call me if he needed my help with the case." Jane said as she recognised the ringtone she had set for Frankie.

Contemplating whether to answer, she heard Maura's voice. "Hi Frankie, how can I help you?... Jane is here, we're at my place… Does she really have to come in?... OK, we'll be in soon. Thank you for calling." Maura turned to Jane and smiled, "I answered before my house was filled with smoke because you were thinking so hard." She laughed. "Was that sarcasm? From Dr. Isles? What has this world come to?" Jane mocked.

Maura got up from the bed and headed to the en-suite bathroom while Jane was still reeling, not from their earlier acrobatics but from the awe that was Maura Dorthea Isles. Soon to be Rizzoli. Or Isles-Rizzoli. Maybe Rizzoli-Isles… Jane was lost in the thought of making Maura her wife. It was the right thing, she thought. She snapped out of it when she heard the shower being turned and wondered when that happened.


	6. Chapter - 6

**Thank you all for the feedback received. Please R &R. But most importantly, please enjoy!**

 **Thank you to my 'Beta' Clairebear, I write for you.**

"Imagine a universe where we are just friends… Where we don't ever share how we feel about each other… You eventually move to Paris and I join the FBI." Jane said trying not to laugh as they approach the bar to pick up the lunch they had ordered at the Dirty Robber.

"Jane, I do believe that there are Parallel Universes." Maura said matter-of-factly.  
"There is in fact, a universe where I am dressed as hooker, where I am complaining about 'day-old donuts and stale coffee, and you are a Medical examiner…" Maura states as she looks over to Jane who has now paid for their lunch. "Plato reflected on the parallel realities, resulting in Platonism, in which the upper…" Maura started spewing of wiki facts when Jane interrupted.

"That sounds nice… How about we head over to your office, draw the blinds and lock your door so that we can peek into the universe where Dr. Maura Isles is dressed as a hooker?" Jane said with that look in her eyes that often-told Maura that she, Detective Jane Rizzoli, desired her more than anything in the world. Even more than the greasy burger and fries she had ordered for lunch.

"Ha, firstly Detective, if you haven't noticed, I am 18 weeks pregnant with a baby the size of a bell pepper. I don't think that anyone would find a pregnant hooker attractive. And secondly, we need to head back to the station so that you, my sweet detective, can solve the case we are busy with. I have given you everything I possibly could've from the body. There are no more leads from my side. It is all up to you now. I can honestly not handle another case that lasts for more than 2 weeks like the Fashion Show case a few weeks ago." Maura said, the second point with a bit more seriousness in her voice than the first point she mentioned.

"You need to get your head in the game, we both do. The fact that the production manager was the killer and that he was right under our noses the entire time was very unsettling. We should have stopped him before another model was killed." Stated Maura.

"I mean who does that?" Jane questioned.

"Who decides to start killing models just because the fashion industry was, and I quote, ' _becoming a bore, malnourished girls prancing around didn't do it for me anymore_ '."

"Well, apparently, the guy we took more than 2 weeks to link to the murders." Maura spat.

"We're becoming cheeky, hey?" Jane chuckled questioningly, as she held the door open for her girlfriend.

Back at the station, Jane joined Maura in her office for lunch. It was the first time in almost 12 hours that they had taken a break, being called out to a murder scene at 1am. It hadn't been a difficult case; the only thing was the timing. Jane was close to finding out who the murderer was and building a solid case against him. She was worried about Maura though, although this hadn't been the longest day they've had, it was close to 12 hours for her pregnant girlfriend. Jane had tried sending Maura home earlier, but she refused to hand over to Susie, promising Jane that she would take it easy. Jane came down to the morgue often to make sure Maura has healthy snacks and that she drank some water. 'What has this pregnancy done to my girlfriend?', Jane pondered.

Maura had decided to order a burger and fries for lunch which threw Jane for a loop. She had to force Maura to get a salad instead of the fries she intended to have with her burger. Maura pouted and begged to rather get sweet potato fries instead of a salad. Thinking about this made Jane giggle, she is definitely carrying a Rizzoli baby, why else would her 'Health Nut' of a girlfriend be craving a burger?

After lunch, Jane headed up to her desk to look at all the evidence they had collected at 1am that morning. Maybe, she thought, she missed something at that ungodly hour.

Jane scanned through all the photographs taken at the scene; the furniture, the uneaten sandwich, the books strewn all over the place… This was definitely the room of a college student. And the body, which was the strangest thing in the room. Posed, propped up at the foot of her bed, 3 books at her feet, throat slit and palms facing up alongside her body. The letters 'Q' and 'A' written with a sharpie on each palm.

"'Q' and 'A'" Jane mumbled. "What does that mean?" it was written by the killer because it would have been upside down if she had written it herself. And the 3 books were all study guides to the subject of the exam she wrote yesterday.

Korsak walked in and Jane looked up at him. "Do you ever wish you went to college?" She asks.

"Well, if this is what happens at colleges, I am glad that I didn't go." He said sarcastically.

Frost chips in and mentions that colleges were much safer in the 1940's, when Korsak would've been in college. He grabbed every opportunity he could to make fun of Korsak's age.

They all laughed and that is when there was a 'ping' from Frost's computer. Jane and Korsak rushed over to his desk to see what he had found.

Frost explains that he had put out a search for a similar MO used in previous crimes. Two solved cases popped up.

"Six months ago, two separate cases." Frost noted.

"It says here the Medical examiner listed the deaths as suicide. One hanging and the other poison. Both had the study guides at their feet and the police just chalked it up to them failing their exams. But it was later discovered that they actually passed the exams exceptionally well." Jane read out the report to her colleagues.

"Hey Frost, can we find out if we can get the results to the victim's exams expedited? I know they take forever to have exams marked." Jane enquired.

"On it." Frost said as he picked up his phone to contact the college.

"What are you thinking Jane?" Korsak asked.

"The inscription of 'Q' and 'A' was also found on the previous victims' hands. The detective investigating the cases noted that it could have been some suicide pact since the deaths were only 3 days apart. But I am thinking that it is something else. Something regarding the exams and study guides at their feet." Jane said.

They stayed working until Maura came up to the bullpen that evening looking very exhausted. Jane decided that they would have to continue with this case tomorrow because Maura needed to get home and rest. Packing up her things, Jane suggested that Korsak and Frost call it a night too.

"I think that we will benefit from a good night's rest. We are of no use being drained, well I know that I am of no use in this state." Jane said as they made their way out.

Maura greeted Frost and Korsak, knowing that they will probably not be leaving anytime time soon.

When Maura and Jane got home, Frankie was in the back restoring his motorcycle.

"Maura, I am so tired." Jane said as they walked into the kitchen, waiting for Frankie to let them know when he was ready to show them his completely restored motorcycle.

Maura was eating a cookie when Jane walked up to her to take a bite of the cookie. "Maur? What is this?" Jane asked pulling her face. "A gluten-free almond cookie." Maura said proudly, knowing that it was the only 'healthy' snack she has had all day.  
"Agghh, so it's supposed to taste like cardboard. I thought it was just my tired taste buds messing with me." Jane said chewing the tasteless cookie. Maura chuckled while taking another bite.  
"COME ON FRANKIE! Maura and I pulled an 18-hour-day, I wanna go to bed!" Jane all but threw a tantrum.

"We're coming out whether you're ready or not!" Jane warned him.

"Hold on Jane, let him impress you baby." Maura said. Just then Frankie pops in and beckons the tired couple to come and see his masterpiece.

Jane rolls her eyes as they make their way outside and Maura excitedly claps her hands.

Once Jane lays eyes on the bike she is obviously impressed! "Wow Frankie! It looks amazing!" Jane says. Just then, Frank Senior walks in with Tommy. Jane's excitement fades instantly and she questions shockingly, "Pop?" "Why are you here?" Frankie asks coldly.  
"Do I need a reason to see my family?" Frank asks, sounding very surprised that Frankie was not more welcoming.

"Come on guys, pops just wanted to see the baby." Tommy says defending his father.

"Well I don't see TJ here, do you Frankie?" Jane says sarcastically as she turned to face Frankie. "I know that the right thing to do would have been to call, but I… I wanted to surprise you kids…" Frank says genuinely.

"Right, we love your surprises!" Jane's voice dripping with sarcasm. "SURPRISE, I'm divorcing your mother… SURPRISE, I slept with your brother's girlfriend… SURPRISE, your mother needs to pay all my back-tax…" Jane said acting as if they were all the best surprises anyone could ask for.

"Ok, ok. Can we not do this in front of _people_ please?" Frank asks looking in Maura's direction.  
"What _people_? That's _Maura_? The woman who is carrying _my_ child… The woman _I_ am going to ask to marry _me_ …" The last part slipped from Jane's lips by mistake.

Maura excused herself saying that she would head inside to make some tea.

"Thanks a lot pops!" Jane spat resentfully. Now Maura knows that I am going to propose. She wasn't supposed to find out this way. Wait, did Maura excuse herself because she found out that I would like to one day marry her or because of my stupid father? Jane thought as she rushed inside, hot on Maura's heels.

Maura had rushed upstairs, skipping the tea she said she was going to make.

"Maura!" Jane called after her. She didn't stop, so Jane continued following her to their bedroom. When she got there, Maura was sitting on the bed, her face covered by her delicate hands. Jane stood in front of her. Taking the blonde's hands into her own. Jane then saw the tears rolling down Maura's cheeks. She looked up at Jane, the sadness in her eyes nearly making Jane cry as well, but there was something else in the look she gave Jane. One that Jane could not place.

"Maura, I am so sorry for what my fath… I can't even call him that after what he said about you tonight. I am really sorry, babe." Jane pleaded with Maura.

Maura stared blankly at Jane for about a minute. And then she spoke.

"Jane, do you really want to make me your wife?"

Jane wasn't expecting that, but was very happy that Maura asked her that, instead of 'Get out of my house Jane…' or 'You have to choose between me or your father Jane…' She thought. She would've chosen the mother of her baby any day, but Jane was glad that all Maura wanted to know was 'if Jane really wanted to make Maura her wife.

It took a minute for Jane to decide, but she let go of Maura's hands and walked toward her gun safe. A puzzled Maura just sat on the bed, quietly thinking that this was all over. Jane was collecting her gun and leaving because she really didn't want to marry Maura. That Jane felt obligated to marry Maura because she was pregnant.

Fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably when she thought about why she had actually walked away from the fight that was about to break out between Jane and Frank Sr.

She had felt butterflies just as Frank Sr. referred to her as 'people'… 'Why would I be feeling butterflies at such an odd time' she thought to herself, her need to analyse everything kicking in. And then it occurred to her that what she was feeling was the little flutters of their baby moving inside of her and that she didn't want to experience that while Jane was fighting with her father. Maura hadn't even noticed Jane following her until she felt Jane take her hands after she sat down on the bed.

"Jane…" Maura said softly. She looked up and saw Jane making her way back to where she was sitting on the bed. She had something in her hands, but Maura could not see what it was through her teary haze.

Jane had a small velvet box in her hands. She had been planning on proposing to Maura in a much more romantic setting. A fancy dinner, candle lights, roses and soft music. Jane had not yet decided if she would prepare all of that at home or if she was going to take the woman of her dreams out to a fancy restaurant. But now that decision had been made for her, by her father. Through a rude and uncouth statement made by him, Jane lost her temper and just blurted out her secret. A secret she had been keeping for weeks, and she was no good at keeping secrets. She thought.

Walking towards Maura with the box in her hands made Jane realise what she was about to do and became very nervous, suddenly. This is what this woman does to me, she thought.

"Maura. Dorthea. Isles." Jane said with a pause between each of Maura's names, while kneeling in front of her. Then something occurred to Jane, she hadn't spoken to any of Maura's parents regarding her proposal yet. She was going to do this anyway.

Maura was shocked when she realised what was happening. She just sat there, not knowing what to do or even what to think.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jane continued, opening the blue velvet box. Presenting Maura with the most beautiful engagement ring.

'Was this all a dream?' Maura thought.

When Jane cleared her throat, Maura snapped back to reality and realised that it, in fact, was not a dream. Jane was down on one knee. Proposing to her.

"Waking up next to you is what I want to do for the rest of my life. You have given me love beyond measure. You have made me a better person, a stronger person. I love you with all my heart Maur, please tell me that you feel the same." Jane pleaded with Maura.

She had never heard Jane more sincere than this. She had never felt this much love before, from anyone. _'YES! YES! YES! A thousand times YES!'_ Maura thought, but didn't say a word.

Jane looked down at the ring, she started thinking that Maura didn't want to marry her. She hadn't seen the change in Maura's eyes. The change was instant and screamed YES!

Jane closed the box and started getting up from the floor. "Jane, what are you doing? Why are you not putting the ring on my finger?" Maura asked, puzzled.

"Well, I'm not about to force you to marry me Maur."

"What do you mean Jane?"

"You didn't answer me Maura."

"I think that I did, how could you not hear me say yes three times?" She asked Jane.

"Wait, wha…" Jane was cut off when Maura lunged forward and kissed her so deeply that Jane had to pull away when air was necessary because she hadn't expected such a deep kiss.

"I take that as a yes?" Jane questioned jokingly.

Jane took the ring from the box and placed it nervously on Maura's finger.

Maura looked at the ring for the first time, "Jane?!" Maura exclaimed. "This is a Cartier ring." Maura said with excitement. "I know!" Jane said sarcastically, her eyes as big as saucers.

"I mean… Thi… This is not just any Cartier ring Jane…" Maura says admiring how beautiful the diamond ring looks on her petite hand. "Oh no?!" The sarcasm in Jane's voice not yet obvious to her now fiancé. "I specifically asked them for _'just any Cartier ring'_ these French crooks!" That is when Maura picked up just how sarcastic Jane was being.

"Jane, now is not the time for your sarcastic remarks. This ring is beautiful, but how did you know that this is the ring I have had my eye on?"

"Well if I didn't then I think that I would not be allowed to marry you, now would I?" Jane stated cockily.

"Trinity Ruban Solitaire, 950 platinum, set with a brilliant-cut diamond, 4.99 carats and paved with brilliant-cut diamonds. The iconic Trinity is re-interpreted as a bejewelled ribbon of platinum paved with diamonds that coils around the central diamond. A solitaire entwined by a swirl of love, the radiant Trinity Ruban celebrates the infinite connection of an eternal bond." Maura sounded as if she read that from the brochure, but that was all from memory. Another reason Jane was so madly in love with the blonde.

The ring looked so amazing on Maura's hand. Jane could not have imagined that it would this beautiful on her fiancé's hand. Just then Jane realised that Maura was on her way out of their room.

She got up and followed Maura downstairs. She could hear that her father was still outside. Jane and Maura stepped outside, Maura not paying attention to the argument happening between Jane's parents and announced that Jane had proposed to her.

Maura stood in front of Angela showing the matriarch of the family her ring. Frank Sr. nearly choked, standing there, watching everyone gush over Maura and congratulating the new engaged couple.

Angela turned to Frank Sr. and advised that he leaves, she had important engagement party details to discuss with her family. And that included Maura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I would like to say that this has been** ** _the_** **most challenging chapter yet. Mainly because of the comments I have been receiving for this story. I never expected to get the AMAZING feedback that I have, and that has put so much pressure on me because I don't want to disappoint you guys! Thank you for all the follows and favourites. And secondly because work has had me REALLY busy. That, however, is no excuse for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I would like to say thank you to all the readers who have left comments, I really appreciate EVERY SINGLE one of them. I didn't think that my story would stand out amongst the thousands of stories here, but clearly I was wrong. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

 **Trigger warning: suicide. (don't know if this is appropriate but putting here it anyway)**

 **I still don't own any of the characters, just using them to tell my story.**

 **ClaireBear, my BETA, this is for you.**

 **Hope you enjoy. R &R**

Chapter 7

"Ma, you do know that we are not actually going to start planning the engagement party right now, right?" Jane questioned as they all walked into the cottage. Angela ignored Jane and walked into her room, returning with a box marked 'Jane'.

"Ma, seriously? What is that?" Jane knew as soon as the words left her mouth, that she would regret the question.

Angela started opening the box as everyone looked on with curiosity.

"Ma, if that is money that you have saved for the day when Jane gets married, I'm just letting you know that Lydia and I are getting engaged tomorrow!" Tommy said, and they all burst out laughing.

"Hey genius, if Ma saved that much money for each of us, don't you think she would have used it when pops left her?" Jane slapped her little brother upside the head, causing yet another round of laughter.

"There better not be embarrassing photos of me in there Ma." Jane stated, anxiously waiting for her mother to reveal the contents of the box.

"Janie… I started collecting this when you we just a little girl." Angela started becoming emotional, ignoring the foolishness of her children. She started unpacking bridal magazines, swatches of lace and other white fabrics, menus and then to the horror of Jane, a scrapbook!

"Come on Maaa…" Jane whined. "You gonna make me cry now!" Jane said as she picked up a wedding magazine dated July 1991. "This book is from the year I turned 15… Wow!" Jane said, astonished. This is when she looked over at Maura who was now drinking a cup of tea. She was on the brink of tears thinking about whether either Constance or Hope ever thought about their daughter getting married. Constance would definitely not have an old, dusty box filled with magazines and fabric swatches. She would probably just hire some fancy wedding planner to do everything. Have a wedding at the country club or some fancy yacht. That was not her life anymore, Maura thought. She could still afford all of that and more, but she no longer felt the need to splurge on material things because she had a family and all that mattered was that they were there with her.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she hadn't shopped online since she started dating Jane. What did this mean? Was she trying to fill a void all of these years? Was Jane and her family all she needed all along?

Jane saw the far-away look in Maura's eyes and decided that now was the best time to excuse the couple and head to bed.

"Look Ma, I really appreciate all this stuff and I would like to go through it all some other time, but Maura and I really need to get to bed. We have had a very long, busy, stressful and exciting day. Maura needs to get some rest and so do I." Jane thanked her mother with a kiss on the cheek and motioned for Maura to follow suit.

Once in the main house, Jane locked up all the windows and doors and headed to their bedroom to join her sleeping fiancé. Or so she thought. Upon entering the room, Jane saw that Maura was still very much awake. Sitting at the foot of the bed in her BPD t-shirt, waiting for Jane.

"Jane," Maura started.

"I'm hungry." She said softly, knowing that Jane had just turned off all the lights downstairs.

"You're kidding me Maura?" Jane asked rolling her eyes. She was exhausted.

"Well, I can't go to bed now. I need an apple… And peanut butter… Or maybe some almond butter… Please." Maura pleaded with Jane.

"Maaaaauuuurrraaaaaaa! I just turned off all the lights downstairs!" Jane whined before she made her way down to the kitchen. Knowing that she would never be able to leave Maura unsatisfied and that since it is her baby growing inside of Maura, she felt obligated to wait on her, hand and foot.

 ** _As Maura waited patiently for her snack, she took off the t-shirt she was wearing and moved to Jane's side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Her side had been growing increasingly uncomfortable recently.  
Hearing Jane stomp back up the stairs, Maura felt nervous about her next request. While Jane was in the kitchen preparing her snack, Maura suddenly felt something wash over her. A white, hot sensation. She knew that she was in trouble. She only felt this way when Jane was about to ravish her! Or when she needed Jane to ravish her. The smell of Jane on the sheets had sent Maura's hormones into overdrive. _**

**_"Not now… Please not now!" Maura pleaded with her body._**

 ** _Jane heard Maura say something as she stepped into the room. "What was that you said?" Jane asked she looked back from securing their bedroom door._**

 ** _"Maur… Why are you on my side of the bed? … And why is the t-shirt you were in, lying on the floor?" The detective questioned because Maura would never just discard her clothing on the floor. She was always on Jane's case for tossing her clothing all over the place._**

 ** _Maura pulled the covers up to her face, trying to hide her smile, but Jane saw the need in her eyes._**

 ** _"Babe… Are you serious…?" Jane asked lovingly so as not to hurt the blonde's feelings._**

 ** _"I don't know what happened just now…" Maura confessed._**

 ** _"I just wanted to sleep on your side because your baby is no longer liking my side of the bed." She shyly said. "Once I was here, your scent woke something deep within me." Maura said. Again, hiding her face._**

 ** _Jane's mind was exhausted, but her body clearly liked the idea of getting frisky. Especially when she thought about their conversation earlier that day regarding Maura in some alternate universe as a hooker._**

 ** _"So, is that a yes…?" Maura asked, looking down at the very awake member in Jane's shorts._**

Maura was drawn back to reality when Jane sat down next to her at the foot of the bed with her snack.

"I brought some peanut butter and almond butter… Just in case you had changed your mind. I also brought some water for you." Jane said handing the plate with the apple slices to her fiancé.

"I love you so much Jane, thank you for my snack." Maura said with a certain sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me that you're craving something totally different. I love you Maur, but there is no way I am heading back downstairs for something else." Jane's voice sounded defeated, knowing that if Maura indeed wanted something else that she would go back downstairs. She would even get into her car and drive to a gas station if what Maura wanted was not in their home. And Maura knew this too.

"No darling, this is perfect. Thank you…" Maura started. "But I think that I may have had a hallucination… I am so tired that my mind is playing tricks on me. I needed you, in my dream."

"You needed me?" Jane asked, confused.

"Yes, I got into your side of the bed and I waited for you to _take_ me. I needed to feel you inside of me." Maura said quietly.

"You were standing by the bed with my snack in your hands and I looked down at your tented shorts and just as you were about to approach me, I was snapped out of my dream by you sitting down now." Maura sounded sad, as if she really wanted her dream to continue, or as if she wanted Jane to ask if she only needed her in the dream, or if she wanted Jane now.

Afraid of Maura's answer Jane questioned her anyway. "Do you feel the way you felt in your dream? Do you want me right now?"

Maura looked at Jane with that same look she gave her in her dream. The one Jane knew meant that Maura needed her. She needed to feel Jane. She needed to taste Jane. She needed to be consumed by Jane's love.

"Okay, hold that thought." Jane said as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Maura set down her snack on the nightstand by Jane's side of the bed and crawled under the sheets. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Maura was out.

Jane returned to their bedroom ready for action when she heard light snores. Laughing, she turned off the lights and got into the bed behind Maura and just cuddled with her soon to be wife.

She too, was out like a candle in the wind in no time.

Jane rolled over, reaching for the object of her utter annoyance. Her alarm was blaring, signalling that it was time for her to get up. She felt like she had just closed her eyes but when she checked the time on her phone after shutting the thing up, she realised that they had slept right through the other two alarms set to go off an hour ago. It was now 7:30 am and they were definitely going to be late for work. Jane gently woke Maura who seemed to have slept through all THREE alarms! Growing a human must be exhausting, she thought, because Maura was usually up before any of Jane's failsafe alarms sounded.

Once the couple had a light breakfast and got ready for the day, they left to the office in separate cars because Jane was likely to work late again tonight. She didn't want Maura to have to wait for her to go home.

Sitting at her desk, Jane once again ran through all the evidence they had collected from the scene as well the other cases she felt were linked to their current case.

It was just before lunch and Jane had set a target for herself, ' _solve this case and you can go have lunch with Maura… Away from the station_.' She worked hard to reach her target and then just like that, she saw something. The handwriting on the victims was identical.

She jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Frost for him to 'push some buttons' on his new and fancy gadget the department acquired recently. What she wanted to him to look for was the handwriting analyser. To determine if they were in fact identical.

"Well what do you know. A link between the cases. Now let's get everything from the two 'solved' cases from the other precincts and see what we find there." Jane said enthusiastically.

After skipping lunch and working non-stop until around 6:20 pm, Frost got a name, Peter Brass. He was a student advisor at the other campus around the time of the murders. "And what do you know, he just started at BCU three weeks ago!"

"Great! Let's get him in for questioning. What are the odds of him being at two campuses involving three murders?" Jane asked.

As the three detectives made their way to Jane's unmarked squad car, Jane asked out of curiosity, "What were the detectives thinking when they mentioned 'suicide pact'? I mean doesn't there have to be a strong link between the victims for them to start thinking that? And there was no link between them beside the fact that they both were busy with exams and that they both passed well, right?"

"Oh yes, I got the results of our latest victim's exam. Passed with 98%." Frost stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you think that had something to do with all of this?" He questioned.

"I certainly do." Korsak said.

"98%, did the room we found our victim in look like the room of a student who gets 98% for anything?" The old man chuckled.

"Well, my entire apartment looked like that when I made detective minus the dead body… and I scored 100%" Jane added, sending the trio into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the drive over to the university was spent talking about how they would approach Mr. Brass.

Once they reached BCU, they headed to campus security to find out where Mr. Brass could be found and also to update the university on their new findings. They also found out that the university had not done a background check on Mr. Brass since he came highly recommended from his previous employers.

The detectives made their way to the study centre Mr. Brass was said to be at and entered with caution. They did not want to make a scene, fearing that he would retaliate and since he was in a public space, they feared the safety of the rest of the students.

Luckily there was only one entrance and exit to the centre and Jane posted Frost there in case the suspect decided to run.

She entered the centre with Korsak and searched the room for the suspect. She spotted someone resembling the picture they got from campus security and made her way to him. Korsak saw Jane moving in that direction and decided to approach him from a different direction.

Once Jane reached the man, she showed him her badge and asked if she could have a word with him regarding the murder. "We just have some questions for you. I believe that you were the victim's student advisor." Jane said with caution. Trying not to reveal to him that he was a suspect.

"Yes, she was a brilliant student and I would love to help you find out who committed such a heinous act." Said Peter.

He followed Jane out of the centre calmly. She asked if they could do the interview at the station and that is when he became suspicious of the detective's intentions.

"Why would I need to be interviewed at the station?" He questioned. Backing away from the detective, not realising that Korsak was behind him.

"Standard procedure." Jane stated and with that he made a run for it.

Jane looked at Frost and the young detective took off behind the suspect. Frost caught up to him in no time and tackled the taller man to the ground. "Now why did you have to go and do that?" Frost questioned as he slapped the handcuffs on Mr. Brass and yanked him up.

Back at the station, Korsak sat down in front of the suspect handcuffed to the table in an interrogation room.

"Why'd you run, Peter?" Korsak started.

"Only guilty people run from the police." The detective added and that is when Jane entered with a file in her hands.

"Mr. Brass, seems like you have been quite busy." Jane said.

"Peeping tom, stalking, public indecency… And the list goes on…And all of this from a boy who went to catholic school." She continued.

"Hey, listen, those charges were false! I did none of that!" Peter tried to convince the detectives of his innocence. "I am a nice guy! I am honest! Why can't people see that?" He questioned.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down buddy." Jane shouts.

"So, tell us about your job as a student advisor…" Korsak asked, trying to distract Peter from his obvious annoyance with his rap sheet.

Jane's phone started buzzing. She looked down and saw that Maura was trying to reach her.

Jane turned her phone upside down on the table between her and the suspect when it started buzzing again. She knew that it was Maura trying to reach her again. The detective thought that her fiancé just wanted to speak about engagement party things or baby things, not that they were not important, but she was busy at the moment and would call Maura after the interview. Or her calling because she missed Jane, because that was a usual thing now, with Maura's hormones in control of her most of the time. She continued to ignore the calls from the ME until there was a slight tap on the mirror dividing the interrogation room and an observation room.

Jane stepped out of the interrogation room to find out what was so important.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Maura admonished. "Why have you been ignoring my calls?!"

"Maura? Why did you have to say my name like that? I was busy in an interrogation? I thought that you were just calling to say that you miss me…" Jane said cautiously, knowing that Maura's hormones controlled her emotions, and that there was a delicate balance between the 'loving Maura' and the 'weepy Maura'.

"No, Jane." Maura said sounding very annoyed. "I needed to let you and Vince know that I have found DNA at the crime scene belonging to our suspect." She added.

"Well, he was the victim's student advisor, they have been in contact, maybe she just needed a hug…" Jane stated.

"Okay detective, _that_ type of DNA would only have landed up on the victim if he had his pants down hugging her with his pe…" Maura said clearly being sarcastic and pulling it off very well. But Jane had cut her off when she realised what Maura was going to say.

"Okay, so this biological sample, where was it located and was it still fresh?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane, it was still very fresh, there were a few hundred motile sperm, meaning that the sample had been deposited within the last few days. This also depends on his sperm motility." Maura said, rolling her eyes seeing Jane roll her eyes, probably for her 'google-mouth'. As Jane always put it. "It was found inside of her, when I performed the internal examination and collected samples." Maura stated.

"I have a feeling that this man is the killer, Jane. I feel it in my intestines, and you know that I _never_ listen to my intestines. I don't know what this baby of ours has done to me." Maura said, with a smile.

Jane gives Maura a kiss on the cheek and makes her way back to the interrogation room, ready to call it a day. When she enters the room, she sees Korsak get up from his chair and he starts walking towards Jane. "He's lawyered up." Korsak said with so much anger in his voice.

"Well, maybe Mr. Brass will change his mind when he finds out that we have his DNA on our victim. Actually, inside of our victim… That would suggest that there had been relations between the two of them… Maybe he forced himself on her? No-one knows…" Jane said to Korsak sarcastically.

"So, would you like to retract your request for counsel, Mr. Brass?" Korsak questioned after turning the camera back on.

The suspect sat down and told the detectives that he was ready to talk.

"Ok, we had a relationship. It was consensual. I didn't force her or anything!" Peter said defensively.

"Korsak, transfer Mr. Brass to holding. He doesn't see the gravity of the situation. He thinks that we have time for his childish games. Let him get a taste of what the next fifteen to twenty years is gonna be like behind bars." Jane said, not liking that Peter was wasting their time. She felt that if she put a little more pressure on him, that he would come clean, and that she would be able to wrap this stupid case up and go home.

"No, no, wait!" Peter yeld as Jane was about to get up from her seat. "I will tell you. I didn't mean to do anything to those students. I promise. But once I found out what they were doing, I could not stop myself. They needed to be punished and the punishment was not from me but from the lord. Their actions had consequences." He stated.

"Oh, so now you're telling us that the 'lord' has crowned you, enforcer of his law?" Jane spat.  
"You're the only man who can stop their actions by taking away their lives? Please do tell what their sins were, oh enforcer, so that we do not commit them too." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Jane. They were scum. They pretended to be who they are not. They cheated and lied about it too. I gave them the opportunity to come clean!" He continued.

"So why not just turn them in to the university?" Korsak asked.

"The university was in on it. They are the ones who helped the students cheat. I tried it before, but I was turned away by the faculty and had to then take matters into my own hands. That is when god came to me and told me what had to be done."

Jane got up, "Korsak, you deal with this, I really can't deal with this nutjob."

As Jane was leaving, Korsak asked Peter to write down his statement and followed Jane out of the interrogation room.

There was no suspicion that Peter would try to harm himself in any way. Korsak and Jane had left him alone for not more than 2 minutes. When Korsak returned to the room he found the suspect staring at the pen in his hand.

"Hey, buddy. Let me have that pen before you get any ideas." Korsak said, taking the pen from Peter. Peter began convulsing and this shocked Korsak.

"I need help in here! Someone call 911!" Korsak yelled out of the door.

After all the commotion of the paramedics trying to save Peter and him eventually dying in the interrogation room, Korsak went back into the room to collect any evidence. He found the statement Peter had written.

It read: 'I did it for redemption and now I am going home.'

"This is so sad. We could've helped you." Korsak said out loud in the empty room as Peter was still there, to accept his offer of help.

Jane was on her way out of the building, heading home for the day when se heard about what had happened and decided to shoot Maura a text, choosing to deal with the paperwork to finalise this case instead of going home.

Maura's phone buzzed, somewhere in the room. Trying to locate it, she had forgotten to turn the ringer up after work.

There were magazines strewn all over her lounge; on the couch, on the coffee table where she suspected her phone was and even on the floor. 'Where did Angela find all of these in such a short period of time.' The ME thought.

"Angela, could you look if my phone is underneath the magazines on the coffee table, please. I am afraid I am stuck on the couch with all of these menus." She laughed, feigning getting up while samples of non-alcoholic bubbly threatened falling from her lap.

"No, no. You stay right there. I will look for your phone. I don't want you on your feet at all once you're home. You need to relax, that's my grandbaby in there." Angela said, stepping on some swatches in a pearly pink shade. They were for the tablecloths, even though Maura suggested plain white.

"I've told Jane to see that you don't work as long as you used to. You need to take breaks at work. Maybe even cut out working with those dangerous chemicals altogether until you have given birth."

"Jane has been wonderful, she reminds me to take breaks and even brings me healthy snacks. I have also been delegating more, only doing autopsies and working with chemicals when I really need to. I have a wonderful team at work, and they have started doing certain things without me even asking." Maura said as she reached forward for her phone.

"Mmm. Jane still needs to help you more. She also needs to start coming home with you, what if anything, God forbid, were to happen to you when you were here all alone?" Angela said, not convinced that Maura was getting enough rest.

Just then Maura's phone flew across the room, her eyes as wide as saucers. Angela looked up at her from the dessert menu she was browsing.

"Maura honey, what's the matter?" Angela questioned as she started clearing the space around Maura.

Maura's mouth opened but nothing came out. Her hand on her belly.

"Maura darling, are you in pain?"

Again, not a sound came from the blonde.

"You're scaring me Maura. What's the matter sweetie?" Angela asks putting her hand on top of Maura's, resting on her belly.

"Something's not right…" She eventually manages to say, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!" Maura is starting to freak out.

Angela grabs Maura's phone, not wasting time looking for her own phone in the sea of events magazines. She dials Jane's number and waits for her daughter to answer.

"Come on Jane! Answer your phone." She says impatiently.

Just as she was about to hang up and try again, Jane answers.

"Babe, I sent you a text, I won't be ho.." Angela cut her off, "Jane, GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! Something's wrong with the baby!"

Jane didn't have to wait for her mother to finish her sentence to dash out of the bullpen. "Ma, is Maura ok? What's goin' on? Did she fall or somethin'? I'm on my way!"

She hung up as she got into her car, not even waiting for Angela to reply.

While Jane was rushing home, Angela tried to establish what the matter was.

"Honey, you have got to tell me what you are feeling. Do I need to drive you to the hospital? I could call Jane to meet us there."

"No… I'm not sure…" Maura sobbed.

"It comes and goes…"

"The pain?" Angela tried to understand.

"No… this feeling inside. Like a sinking feeling. The way some people have described what a ride on a rollercoaster feels like. I have experienced similar feelings, when an elevator starts after being stuck. Or the way my stomach feels when Jane drives too fast over a hill." Maura explains.

"Oh, Maura dear, sounds like you're feeling the baby move inside of you!" Angela says overjoyed, reaching for Maura's belly.

"I remember the first time I felt Jane move, it was the strangest feeling ever. But I was in love with the feeling immediately. When she got bigger, she wouldn't stop moving. There were times when she was only still for 2 or 3 hours a day. I think that is why she can go on working for hours without a break now." Angela said reminiscing while rubbing Maura's belly.

She had never let anyone besides Jane close to her like this before. But it felt good. Good for the baby and good for herself.

Jane burst through the front door in search of Maura and her mother.

"Maura!" Jane ran almost missing the two ladies in the sea covering everything in the lounge.

"Let's go! Come on, …" Jane said, careful not to step on the wedding cake section of the sea, making her way to help Maura up.

"What's goin' on? Why are you guys not moving? We need to get you to a hospital."

"Jane, baby…" Angela started but got cut off by the ever rushing and rambling of her daughter.

"Look Ma, I don't have time for whatever it is you and Maura want to try before we go to the hospital, we need to get her checked out by a professional." Jane was starting to become frustrated with the women.

"Jane honey, we are not moving because your baby is moving. That's all." Maura said with the biggest and brightest smile Jane had ever seen, tears still rolling down her cheeks. But this time they were tears of joy.

Maura had never felt love like this before. It was different to the way she loved Jane, it made her feel whole in a completely different way than what Jane made her feel.

Not caring if she stepped on any of the party planning guides or swatches, Jane made her way to kneel in front of Maura. Tears in her eyes, "baby, are you sure… Can I feel it?" Putting her hands to Maura's belly. "I don't think you will be able to feel it yet, you will have to wait until the baby is a bit bigger." Maura chuckles.

"And what was that about getting me to a professional? Like I am not a doctor myself?" She joked with her fiancé.

"I think I'll start cleaning down here. You guys don't need to worry about this. And Jane, you better draw Maura a nice bath and start preparing something for her to eat. The poor thing must be starving." Angela scolded her.

"Ma, she was in her own house, I think that she would have eaten something if she were hungry." As soon as the words left her mouth, Jane regretted it.

"Babe, when is our appointment with the real baby doctor?" Jane tried to change the subject seeing that her mother was not happy with her previous statement.

"I will have to check my calendar, I cannot tell you off the top of my head." Maura said with a look on her face that said that she had forgotten. A stunned look. Maura Isles doesn't simply 'forget' things…

Jane saw this and commented, "My, my, my… _The_ Isles… Soon to be Rizzoli-Isles has forgotten something…"

"It is merely my brain allocating brain power to more important things than remembering a date and time. Simple science." Maura stated.

"The dreaded pregnancy brain." Angela added.

"My genius fiancé is gone…" Jane joked as Angela playfully slapped her arm to get her to stop faffing around and get started on her to-do list. "Bath, missy." Angela warned.

"Yeah, yeah… I am on my way. I feel like I am the slave of two evil stepsisters." Jane said under her breath, but Angela heard.

"Who said that it's gonna be a girl and what was that about stepsisters?" Her mother questioned.

"I meant Princesses." Jane corrected, causing a round of laughter.

 **I hope that it was worth the wait. I know that there was not much about the wedding or engagement party, but all in good time my dear Rizzles fans!**


	8. Chapter - 8

**I apologise for the extremely long wait... Life happens...  
Please enjoy. The usual disclaimer applies: I don't own R&I and this is a G!P fic.  
**

 **Thanx ClaireBear for your editing...**

 **For all of you have left comments, THANK YOU SO MUCH, this chapter is for you.  
R&R  
**

Chapter 8

"Jane!"

"Blood!"

"Blood!"

"Jane!"

She could hear Maura calling, but was still asleep. It was the last cry that drew Jane from her peaceful slumber. She bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom. There she found Maura, cradling her belly. Stained underwear in her hand.

Wait, what?

Stained underwear… Why is her underwear stained? What is happening? Maura's crying.

"Maura, are you ok? What's happening?" Jane could not think straight. She left Maura in the bathroom, racing to their room. She threw on a loose track pants, sneakers and a t-shirt. Maura was on her way out of the bathroom when Jane got her. She swept her up into her arms bridal style, Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck as she made her way downstairs.

As Jane reached the bottom of the stairs, Angela entered the kitchen after hearing Maura's blood-curdling screams.

"Janie, Maura… What's with all the shouting?" That's when she saw Maura in Jane's arms.

"Oh my God, Jane. What is going on? Did Maura fall?" The matriarch questioned.

"I don't know Ma, heading to the ER. She's bleeding."

Jane rushed towards the table where their car keys were, and Maura picked up the keys.

"Ma, please lock up when you leave." Jane said as she opened the door leading to the garage.

"Do you really think that I am going to let you go to the hospital by yourselves. Lemme get my bag, I will meet you outside." Angela said, as she made her way to the cottage to get her handbag and grab something for the girls to eat at the hospital because she knew how much they hated cafeteria food. She had to take the food because in that moment, that was the only way she could comfort them. Nothing she said would provide the answers they needed.

Jane set Maura down gently, letting her get into the car herself because she didn't want to hurt her further. Angela hopped in the car as Jane waited for the garage door to close. As soon as it did, she peeled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital.

"Jane, there is no need for you to kill us, trying to get to the hospital." Maura spoke for the first time. "She's right Jane!" Angela said admonishingly. "Are you in any pain, Maura?" She asked with a softened motherly tone.

"Not really, thanks Angela. I only experienced a bit of cramping earlier on and felt a gush. That is when I went to the bathro…" Maura was cut off when a cramp tore through her abdomen.

"Jaaaane!" She screamed as she grabbed Janes right arm. "Get me to the hospital RIGHT NOW!" Jane looked over at Maura and saw that there was a look on her face that she had only seen once before.

The look was identical to the time she had shot herself in front of BPD. When Frankie was dying on one of the autopsy tables. Jane could not get the look on Maura's face out of her mind for months after that incident. It was a look of fear, utter terror. Jane never thought that Maura would react that way. They were only friends at that time. Jane was stupid, Maura loved her from the moment they first met. And she loved Maura too.

All of this went through Jane's mind the moment she saw Maura's face. It was as though time stood still or slowed down, at the very least. Just as everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she shot herself that day.

She could still remember the dress Maura wore. The strappy sandals on the beautiful feet of the genius doctor who pushed the radio against the autopsy table, allowing Korsak to hear everything Bobby was saying. Maura saved three lives that day, not just Frankie's.

" _Back to reality, Jane!_ " She thought. Snapping herself back to driving her fiancée to the hospital.

"I better get Dr. Abdull on the line, let her know that we are heading to the ER. Maybe she can meet us there." Jane said as she reached her hip for her cell phone.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"I left my phone at home!" Jane realised that that had been a stupid move because obviously Maura did not have her cell phone with her either.

"We'll just have the hospital call her when we get there." Angela said.

She was always the voice of reason when Jane was losing her mind.

"Aaaaaah!" Maura screamed in pain.

"Babe, two minutes, I promise. We'll be at the hospital in two minutes." Jane promised, her voice nearly giving away that a lump had formed in her throat. Maura was already crying, and Angela was trying to comfort her from the backseat, stroking her hair.

Then everything went silent. Maura went limp. Her head rolled to the side, against the headrest. Just then Jane was able to stop the car in front of the ER and attend to Maura.

"Maura honey. Maura!" She said trying to rouse her by gently tapping her cheek. She hadn't even noticed Angela bolting out of the car, running into the ER, calling for help.

"I need help, my daughter-in-law is passed out and she's pregnant! She's bleeding! Somebody HELP!" The frantic woman screamed, approaching the nurse's station.

Two ER doctors ran out, two nurses following them with a gurney. When they got to the car, Jane had picked Maura up and placed her on the gurney. Tears now freely flowing.

Wheeling the gurney into the hospital, the ER doctor tried to get a history out of the now sobbing brunette. Jane was not paying attention to a word the doctor was saying.

"She's 21 weeks pregnant, we need to get Dr. Abdull. She's Maura's OBGYN!" That's all that Jane could get out.

"We are going to take good care of her and the baby. Let us do our jobs." The doctor said.

Jane went to find Angela and headed to the reception to complete forms for the admission of Maura.

The ER doctor seeing to Maura had a strange accent. Jane could not place it with everything running through her mind.

"Maura's scheduled for an appointment to see Dr. Abdull in 2 days. Finding out whether the baby has been affected by some prescription drugs Maura took after a surgery she had when we conceived. She didn't know… She didn't know that she was pregnant at that time." Jane explained to the doctor when she returned to the room they had Maura set up in.

"Jane…" Maura said with a scratchy voice. Hearing all the beeping around her she realised that she was at the hospital. "Is my baby fine?"

"Your baby is doing great Mau… Miss Isles." The doctor informed her.

"We will perform an exam on you now that we have seen to your baby." The doctor turns to Jane and says, "We've got it from here Miss Rizzoli, your friend is in good hands."

"I want her in the room for the exam." Maura blankly states.

Until then Maura only had one concern, and that was the safety of their baby.  
Maura looks at the doctor for the first time since coming to. This can't be happening. ' _Please tell me that I am dreaming_.' Maura thought.

The doctor saw Maura spacing out when he took her hand assuring her that the exam shouldn't hurt and that it will be over in no time. He didn't know about the inner battle Maura was experiencing and then he touched her, and Maura burst out crying. "Ian, you know that you cannot be my doctor."

Jane knew that she recognised the doctor's stupid Australian accent, she just couldn't place it.

Ian Faulkner, the asshole Maura dated a few years ago.

"Maura, we are not together anymore, there is no reason for me to not care for you." Ian began.

"I would like another doctor please; it is my right." She calmly states.

"I would suggest you make that happen Dr. Faulkner, my wife deserves that." Jane says, throwing in the 'wife' part just to rub some salt in the wound.

"You are married now?" He asks Maura.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, we will be married soon. No reason for me not to call her my wife." Jane spat.  
"Now please, another doctor to see to her…" Jane was becoming impatient.

"I knew there was something between the two of you back then already…" Ian said begrudgingly as he walked out of the room to request that the other ER doctor take over.

It had been a while that Angela had been sitting in the waiting area, when Jane appeared looking as terrible as Angela felt. "Hi baby, how are Maura and the baby doing? Have they stopped the bleeding?" Her mother questioned.

"They are fine. Maura is fine, and our baby is fine. They are trying to get Dr. Abdull on the line just as a precaution due to the whole 'high-risk pregnancy' thing, but she seems to be unreachable at the moment. They are keeping Maura for observation for a few hours, giving her fluids because her blood pressure was a bit low and that is what caused her to faint earlier on. The bleeding has stopped for now, but they are keeping an eye on that as well. This is all a bit embarrassing, but this may have been caused by something really stupid." With the last sentence causing Jane to go bright red.

"What is it, Jane?" Angela asked, trying not to laugh, but already having a suspicion after wanting to have some tea and begin the final preparations for the engagement party with her girls last night but having to turn around at the door, hearing them making out on the couch.

"I'm not saying it Ma, you seem to already know."

"Oh, come on Janie. Do you really think that I don't know you and Maura are having sex? She is pregnant, last time I checked." She said while chuckling, she never understood why Jane was always so embarrassed when talking about sex.

"I'm gonna ask Frankie to pick you up, Ma. No need for you to sit here all day for no reason."

"What do you mean no reason, Missy? That is my daughter in there, not to mention my grandbaby too. Now take me to see them." The matriarch sternly said.

"Maura's asleep, Ma. I'll tell her that you wanted to see her, when she wakes up."

"You take me to your wife right now Missy, she needs a mother's love." Angela said, not giving Jane a chance to brush her off.

While walking to Maura's hospital room, Angela asks Jane something that has been on her mind for a while now, "Have you girls told either of Maura's mothers yet? About any of this?"

"She's only been in the hospital for a few hours, Ma." Jane said sarcastically, trying to avoid the real question Angela was asking. But also knowing that her mother will not stop until she gets the answer she was looking for.

"No, we haven't. I don't want to force Maura into doing anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. So, when she comes to me saying that she wants to call Hope or Constance, that will be the day we let them know. But until then, I ain't saying a thing."

"I don't like that one bit Janie. Imagine if you kept this from me… I would have been devastated to only find out when the baby had already been born or after you had already been married." Angela said sadly.

"That would never happen to you, Ma. You're waaaayyy too nosey." Jane says jokingly. Trying to lighten the mood.

"This is not a joke, Jane. Let me make it real for you, imagine that in 20 years' time, your son or daughter keeps this from you. How would you feel?"

Jane was silent. Thinking about what her mother just said. And she's right Jane would lose it if she were in Maura's mothers' shoes. It had been long enough for Maura to think about since they found out that she is pregnant.

"I will speak to Maura when we get home, maybe…" Angela didn't let her daughter finish her sentence when she gave her a look of admonition, "You better see that you call them right now young lady!"

Angela didn't give Jane any chance to say no when she opened the door leading to Maura's room. "You are not allowed in here until you have called them." Angela said as she handed Jane her cell phone and closed the door to the room.

She walks to the bed, looking around the room at all the beeping machines and wondering how Maura managed to sleep with all that noise. She looked so peaceful; her face glowed in the afternoon sun entering the room. Angela thought about what the baby would look like, whether it was a boy or girl… Would they be as brave and smart as both their mothers… She moved closer to the bed and leaned forward to place a kiss on Maura's cheek. When she stood back up she saw that Maura had woken up.

"Oh, hi sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping. Jane told me that you and the baby are doing just fine! I am so happy that you are both ok." Angela spoke tenderly.

"I am ok…" Maura said with a scratchy voice. "I'm sure Jane has informed you as to what had caused the panic, our sexual intercourse was a bit too vigorous last night, or should I say, 'this morning'." Not batting an eye as she described their intimate lovemaking session to her mother-in-law.

"I wish Jane spoke so freely. She nearly died telling me that." Angela chuckled.

Meanwhile, Jane was on the phone with Hope, trying not to make her panic about Maura being in hospital because she failed at it when she was on the phone with Constance, who is now planning a trip to Boston to visit Maura. Luckily she was still in New York at an exhibition. She would be at the hospital in a few hours even though Jane told her that Maura was fine now.

Hope on the other hand, was already in the building. Teaching a skills lab to the interns of the surgical unit.  
She would be done in 30 minutes and Jane didn't feel the need to divulge any further details.

When Jane returned to Maura's room, she found her mother and her fiancée chatting. As she closed the door behind her, she heard what they were talking about. "Really Ma, you think now is the time to be discussing party arrangements?" Just then there was a knock at the door, the three of them looked at the door not expecting anyone and usually nurses and doctors just walked right in. The door slowly opened and Korsak stuck his grey head into the room. "We heard someone is not feeling well…" He stated as he entered the room and held the door open for Frost and Frankie. They came with gifts; balloons and flowers.

"Ma? Really?" Jane looked at her mother disapprovingly. "Hey! Don't look at me, I haven't called anyone!" Angela confesses, holding her hands up.

Frost laughs and lets Jane know that his girlfriend is a nurse in the ER and when she just mentioned a 'Jane Rizzoli' rushing into the ER with her pregnant wife, he called Korsak and Frankie and rushed over here. She later called him to tell him that it wasn't anything serious though.

"Hey, who is this chatty nurse?… I will have her job! She should know not to talk about patients?" Jane laughed as she realised that it was the first time Frost mentioned that he was seeing someone.

"Anyway, thank you Vince and Barold for the flowers and balloons. And you too Frankie. It means a lot to have you all here, my family." Maura began to tear up.

And then, another knock at the door… 'What was happening here?' She thought.

Hope entered the full room and quietly greeted everyone. Angela marched over and gave the reserved woman a big hug and thanked her for coming so quickly. That Maura needed her. It was then that Hope moved passed Angela and saw Maura in the bed. She had the covers drawn up to her chest and pillows on her lap.

Angela motioned with her head for the boys to follow her out of the room. "We will leave the three of you to talk." She says as they all leave the room.

Maura was surprised that Hope had stopped by, she still wore her lab coat which means that she was working at the hospital. Someone must have mentioned to Hope that she was in the hospital, how else would she have known? Jane did not have a phone with her so she couldn't have called her, also, Jane knows that they have not yet told Hope and Constance about the baby.

"Maura, I think that it is time that we…" She didn't let Jane finish when she broke down crying.

"I… Am… Pregnant…" She said between sobs pulling down the covers, exposing her pregnant belly. She was halfway through her pregnancy and the bump was noticeable. Hope stood there… Shocked, she wasn't expecting her to be that far along. And that is when she saw the rock on Maura's finger.

"Wow, that is some ring!" That was all that Hope could come up with.

"The ring…? You noticed the ring? Your daughter just told you that she is pregnant and all you see is the ring on her finger?" Jane lost it.  
"Your 'daughter' is in a hospital bed and you decide that commenting on her engagement ring is the best thing to do? Not 'Oh my God Maura, are you ok?', 'What happened, Maura?', or even 'How you feeling after donating a kidney?' would suffice." The brunette was ready to ask Hope to leave when Hope started… "I… I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard."

"Caught off guard? Well, were you caught off guard after Maura gave her kidney to your real daughter too? You seem to have forgotten about that completely!"

"Is this about your kidney, Maura? Are you in hospital because of that?" Hope asked with tears threatening to spill.

Maura spoke after contemplating her next move and had not even listened to the argument between Hope and Jane. "Thank you for coming Hope, I need to rest now. You have now been informed of my pregnancy and of my engagement to Jane. I am fine and will be out of hospital soon and need to concentrate on taking care of this baby, who may not even survive, all thanks to the medication I was on after the surgery. But I guess that does not concern you. As long as Cailin is fine, you have no other concern in this world. Please shut the door on your way out."

Hope stood there with her mouth open. She could not say a word until Jane began ushering her toward the door.

Once Hope had left the room, Jane returned to Maura's side. "You know, you scared me." Tears rolling down her cheeks. "You nearly dying, and all."

"I would hardly call it dying, Jane." Maura joked, taking Jane into her arms. "Everything will be fine, I just need to get out of here, plan the stupid party and then get married to you. I cannot wait to be your wife. I don't even care if we don't have my big fairy-tale wedding anymore. As long as I am Mrs. Maura Rizzoli."

"Mrs Maura Rizzoli, hmm. So, no Isles?"

"No Isles." Maura repeated.

"I like that, Mrs. Rizzoli. Now, rest. You have a very important job on your hands." Jane said, rubbing Maura's belly. "We need this little bell pepper to grow into a strong little Rizzles baby."

Maura woke to an empty room a few hours later. Jane had left her a note on the bedside table reading: 'I hope you napped for more than 1 hour Mrs. Rizzoli. I am off making your dreams come true.  
Love, the other Mrs. Rizzoli.'

Jane had decided to go home. Hoping her mother would be at home to help her with the arrangements for the party. At first, Jane thought that the engagement party would have to wait until Maura was feeling better, but then she remembered that Maura could not wait to get married. She wanted to start planning the wedding but thought that that would be jumpin the gun way too quickly.

Arranging the engagement party would help jumpstart this whole saga.

It would not be the same as what Maura would have arranged it, what with all the 'Tiffany Chair' pictures and 'Champagne with prosciutto-wrapped cantaloupe'… But Jane would make it the best engagement party ever! Well, the best one she has ever attended.

"Ma!" Jane yelled from the door leading to the cottage.

"Ma!"

Angela came running out of her cottage.

"Is it Maura? Jane, is Maura ok? What are you doing here?" Angela tried not to sound panicked but failed.

"Wow Ma, I am your daughter too you know, would it kill to think that I needed you? Maura is fine by the way. I just came over because I need your help, please." Jane stated.

"Well, I wouldn't need to be worrying about Maura, if you hadn't done unspeakable things to the poor woman, landing her up in the hospital. While pregnant, I might add, young lady. Although, lady may not be the best word to describe you right now." She swatted Jane's arm.

"Wow! And you wonder why I don't speak to you about certain things." Jane spat.

"Anyway, I would like for you to help me with planning the engagement party for when Maura gets out of the hospital. And then also the wedding, please." Jane asked, knowing that soon, her mother will have her in a soul-crushing hug.

And just as she finished that thought, the hug was there.

"Janie, you make me so proud. But why the urgency all of a sudden? One cannot plan the intricacies of an engagement party in one night? More so, that of a wedding."


End file.
